


Destiney's Child

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan meets a child who changed everything</p><p>Set ten years after Episode One and has no canon in any other part of the Star Wars universe except the Jedi Apprentice books 1-16, which are referenced and TPM until a certain scene DID NOT happen</p><p>Originally published as a novella in 2002 - it has been re-edited/slightly rewritten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiney's Child

Obi-Wan walked through the makeshift medical ward the healers had set up in what used to be the grand ceremony hall in the Governor’s palace. The once grand building with its gilded gold walls and large mirrors once used to reflect the light from the candle wall sconces were now tarnished and broken from the smoke of the fires burning all around them. All around him were palates of wounded and dying. He helped where he could - aiding in healing the minor injuries, and giving Force nudges to those who needed to sleep but were haunted by nightmares of their city going up in flames. And, when he could, he tried to radiate a feeling of calm to those who were near death from injuries too severe to be dealt with without more sophisticated medicines, more experienced healers and bacta tanks. Many bacta tanks. 

He'd been sent to Epona in hopes of negotiating a lasting peace between the factions, both of whom were vying for control of the lush planet. Peace, however, was not what the factions had in mind. No matter how hard he tried, he was helpless to even find some sort of middle ground from which he could start the peace process. So bitter was the feud between them it seemed all any of them wanted was total control, and the destruction of the other factions. Obi-Wan knew it wasn't a good place from which to start peace negotiations. But until a reason for the feud could be determined his hands had been tied. The leaders all knew the reason, they all talked around it but none of them were willing to let him in on their secret.

When he'd been assigned this mission, Mace had warned him it would probably be the hardest negotiation he'd ever have to face. Mace hadn't lied. There had been Jedi delegations going to Epona for eight years with no luck. He was just another Jedi negotiator in a long secession of failed attempts. The fact he knew the Governor hadn't been a plus in his favour as they had all hoped it would be. He knew little more than the other Jedi before him. It had been thought that the Governor was the one keeping the factions from going to war but after spending several weeks among each of the factions, getting to know them and their ways, he knew that wasn't the case. In fact, he found a lot of the animosity between the factions had its root with the Governor and his family, but there was a secret he hadn't been able to uncover. A secret that was the key to everything that held the two factions apart and a secret that uncovered could either bind them together once again or tear the people further apart. He'd though he might be coming close to the key during a meeting with the Mountain people, when he'd been unexpectedly sent back to the city. 

"Let the light guide you," the Jedi Master had told him during their last communication before Obi-Wan landed on the fertile planet. There hadn't been much guidance from the force save warning him when the attack on the Governor began.

The attack on the palace had come in the dark of the night, when everyone was asleep. Even he, who had only been dozing while keeping aware for fluctuations in the Force, only had a few moments warning before the bombs started going off. It was just enough time to don his tunic and go running toward the Governor's private chambers before the cannon began firing. The first shell to land was a direct hit on the sleeping quarters of the Royal family.

Unable to help the Governor or his wife and older children now, Obi-Wan turned and ran to the Crèche where the youngest of the heirs and their nurse slept. He would protect the infant and toddler from further harm. Finding them safe, but unsure how long they would stay that way, he'd hidden the children and their caretakers until he could get them safely off the planet.

Cannon fire left the city in ruins forcing civilians into hiding and the military to fight hand to hand. When the fighting was reduced to sniper attacks and isolated battles well away from the palace, an unnatural quiet settled over the city. With the break in the fighting, Obi-Wan was able to contact the Council and give them the sad news. He requested a Jedi replacement to try to work with the factions, and transport for himself and the children away from the planet and into the protection of the Jedi. As well as put in a request for more healers and an even larger supply of bacta pacts.

Reaching the end of the great hall, Obi-Wan ended his musing on the tragic events that had taken place over the last several days. Dwelling on what he could not change would not help him face what might come before the transport arrived and he was safely off the planet. There was no telling if any of the factions would once again take up arms and begin to fight again or if they had accomplished what they had set out to do. He could only hope the next negotiating team would be able to bring them back to the table and find out more about what tore them apart in the first place.

"Obi-Wan?"

Stopping when he heard his name, Obi-Wan turned to see who might be calling to him. He did not know many of the general population of Epona, and the remaining officials he knew were being housed somewhere out of the city and away from the palace for fear of another attack. In the injured and aged face lying on the bed he saw the girl he'd once known.

"Lady Nava.... But..." Obi-Wan faltered.

"Shh...," she said, putting fingers a finger to her lips before motioning him over.

The child who had been attending his once-friend backed away, allowing Obi-Wan to kneel next to the platform.

"I'm just Nava, now, Obi. Lady Nava died many years ago."

"But how? Why?" Obi-Wan stuttered as he tried to find the words to ask her how he could be seeing her before him, when he'd been told she'd died in childbirth.

"It's a long story, Obi-Wan," she said.

He sat holding her hand and wiping the dampened towel across her feverish forehead as she told him about her child, and how she'd refused to allow her father's hard-line advisors to kill the infant who should have been a good omen for their people. But their race was only minorly Force-sensitive, and fearful of the child who had been born with what they considered too much ability. When he questioned how the child could have that much force ability to scare the people, she'd explained to how her daughter of ten had been conceived on her 'First Night' and not afterward as he'd always assumed.

Obi-Wan stared at her, unable to find the words to express his shock. He would never forget the mission that brought him and Qui-Gon to Epona as Jedi representatives to the second marriage of the Governor. At Qui-Gon's arrangement, Obi-Wan had been given permission to take leave of most of the formalities in order to befriend the sullen girl who was Governor's eldest and only child from his late wife, Lady Nava Li. Her mother had died only a year before and she was still mourning her. Obi-Wan had been her friend and evidently the only person willing to listen to her talk about her mother and the plans the former first lady had for her daughter. Her father's new wife wanted nothing to do with Nava and went out of her way to alienate the young girl.

Nava had turned eighteen just after the wedding and, as was the custom of her people, she was to undergo the First Night Rite, in which she would choose someone appropriate to teach her the intimate pleasures. It was the Eponian way of ensuring their children were properly taught the art of loving, so there would be no uneducated fumblings between young couples. As they had a free society that anyone having reached the age of majority and was unwed could partake in sexual liaisons freely with only a few restrictions until they were wed. 

He'd come to find that one of those restrictions forbid him as an apprentice and still under instruction from being intimate with anyone especially a member of the Royal Family. His being over the age of majority and being experienced didn't matter. At the time, he'd felt some measure of comfort when she'd chosen his Master. He knew Nava was having a hard time emotionally with the wedding and the new 'mother' being forced on her. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon would be gentle and patient with her - it wasn’t his way not to be. And more than he wanted to be with her, he wanted her to have a beautiful night. He wanted his new friend to have even a small bit of happiness in what had been a less than happy past year. He also knew that in her choosing Qui-Gon, she was fulfilling her mother's wish for her. 

What no one knew, though, was that once the rite was completed, she'd come to him and had continued to come to him for the remainder of his and Qui-Gon’s stay on Epona. They loved each other, physically and emotionally, as only a young couple finding love for the first time could. They'd kept in touch over the next several months. The bloom of their feelings wore off and they found they had become good friends. Confidants. He'd known about her relationship with another boy after he and Qui-Gon left. He'd known about the baby. He'd known about her fears and her hopes and shared his secrets with her. He was happy she'd found a love that would be with her for years to come. His path had laid in other directions - away from marriage and fatherhood - but the thought that the Force-sensitive child whom Nava's father’s aides had wanted to destroy could possibly be his made him feel things he never expected to feel, or could even explain. 

"Obi-Wan, please," Nava whispered, motioning for the child to come closer. "Take Mar'ee back to with you. Train her to be a Jedi, if you can. If you can't, teach her the healing arts. She cannot stay here. She will never be accepted; her Force signature is too strong, even I know that. Most would kill her before allowing her to live among them," she pleaded as the child took her hand.

All Obi-Wan could see was the top of the girl’s head as she knelt next to her mother, the reddish brown hair falling forward to hide her face from his view. His breath caught at the color; it was the same one he saw every morning when he looked in the mirror. But yet every other part of her from her eyes to what he felt coming from her through the force told him she was Qui-Gon's daughter. Taking Nava's hand, he told her, "Nava, you must know - your father is dead, as is the rest of his family except the two younger children. You are the heir, Nava; your people need you," he implored. 

"No, Obi-Wan. They need someone, but not me," she told him as coughs racked her body. "I fear my injuries are too severe to permit me to do anyone any good. That is why I'm asking you to take Mar'ee."

"Nava, my ship will be here by midday tomorrow. I will take Mar'ee with me along with your siblings, but I am not leaving you behind. You will come back with us," he informed her, ignoring her protests and using the Force to nudge her to sleep. Leaving her was not an option and he didn't want to argue about it and waste what little reserve of energy she had.

xxxxx

 

He didn't know how long he had stood at the window, watching as the sky went through its dawn changes, while Nava lay sleeping on the palate behind him with Mar'ee curled up next to her. The dark night sky gave way to the first tinges of light streaking the sky with pinks and orange to the full brightness of morning.

If he looked out past the crumbling, burned-out rubble of what once was the beautiful Capital City of Epona, he could forget the passing of the past eleven years. The valleys and the farmland below looked the same as they did in his memory. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear the nationalistic music that had played during the Governor’s and his family's ceremonial entrance. He could hear the orchestra that played during the First Rite choosing ceremony, when he had danced with Nava even while knowing she could not choose him.

"Where are you?" a voice asked weakly from behind him.

Obi-Wan turned and smiled at Nava, who was lying on a cot. "The past," he said solemnly. 

"The past is too sad. Tell me. What do you see out there?" she asked, whispering as to not wake Mar'ee and changing the subject.

He looked back out the window and began to describe what he saw. "There is a fog lying over the fields below. It's thick enough to blur the scene, but not so thick the valley disappears the darkened shadows of the buildings and the low hills are still visible. You can see the mountains above the fog, and the sun is shining in the narrow band between the fog in the valley and the low hanging clouds. There was snow in the lower elevations last night; you can see it between the tall timbres. The sun is shining, making the snow-covered peaks showing above the fog shine almost silver," he described, trying to give her as much detail as possible, since she might never see her homeland again, if they weren't able to get her back to Coruscant as soon as possible. She was weakening more and more as time passed and it frustrated him that he could not help her more. Healing had been Qui-Gon's forte not his and now he wished his old Master were here to help their injured friend.

"Thank you for sharing it with me. I can remember days like this and picture them in my head."

"Nava," he said, feeling her sadness.

"Obi-Wan," she said seriously. "Promise me something."

He came to her bedside and took her hand. "Anything, Nava." And he meant it. Right now he would promise her the world if it gave her hope and the will to hold on for her daughter. He remembered how much losing her mother had hurt Nava, he didn't want to see Mar'ee to go through that same pain.

"As much as you and Mar'ee insist I will survive, I don't believe it. Promise me you'll take care of her. She is destined for more..."

Obi-Wan kissed her fingers and smoothed back the hair from her forehead. "I promise." He would do anything in his power for her, and taking care of Mar'ee was a vow he had every intention of keeping. He also intended for her to live. The transport from Coruscant was due to arrive in a few hours, and he would take Nava, Mar'ee and the rest of the royal family back to the temple with him.

xxxxx

 

The transport pilot, the Jedi Master the council had sent to replace Obi-Wan in the negotiation attempt, and the Mountain people loyal to Nava escorted them and the two small children to the landing pad, surrounding them to ensure their safety. Obi-Wan, with Mar'ee by his side, guided the medi-bed containing Nava, while he quickly briefed the other Jedi Knight and handed over the data pad with all his notes. The nanny and the Governor’s remaining children followed him.

Once his passengers were safely on board and they had taken off from the planet, Obi-Wan was finally able to put in a private call to Mace Windu.

_"Obi-Wan."_

Obi- Wan took in the disheveled appearance of the Jedi Master's holograph, and winced. "Sorry Mace, I forgot about the time difference." He watched as the Jedi Master shook his head and smiled.

_"I should be used to you waking me in the middle of the night by now. What can I do for you?"_

Obi-Wan smiled at Mace's comment, understanding its double meaning, then replied, "I need to talk to the Council."

_"What about?"_

"Epona, and the fact Lady Nava Li and her daughter are alive," Obi-Wan informed him and watched the shocked expression form on Mace's face.

_"Alive! But.... We were told she died in childbirth. In fact, if I remember correctly, her 'death' was the final blow to the long-standing peace between the factions. What political gain would breaking that peace have?"_

"Honestly, I don't know. I hadn't been able to find out anything as I traveled between the factions. They were very tight lipped. Nava told me what happened to the peace. The mountain faction resented the way Lady La’ree’s, Nava’s mother’s, memory had been desecrated by the attempted sacrifice of Nava's daughter and Nava's supposed death. Nava is not just the Governor’s heir, but she is also the last of a long line of Royal family descending from the Mountain people who first settled Epona. The rest is a long story, which I'll let her tell when we arrive. I have her daughter and the Governor's other two surviving children on board with me. All but Nava are in good health."

_"How bad is she?"_

"Not good, but better than she was. Mar'ee and I have been using the healing Force to help her, and Nava is at least conscious and stable. There has been some cranial damage, and her eyesight is diminishing as time goes on. She'll need time in the bacta tank to fully heal."

_"There are bacta packs on the ship. I had an extra supply added when you called for transport. Use those on the worst of Lady Nava's injuries."_

Obi-Wan nodded, and knew there was more on Mace's mind than bacta and Nava's injuries. Although the Jedi Master hadn't expressed his thoughts yet, Obi-Wan knew it would have something to do with the fact that Mar'ee could use the Force. There was no way the Jedi Councilor would let that bit of information slip through without comment.

_"Obi-Wan. The girl. You said she used the Force. Tell me."_

He was right about what had caught Mace's attention. "Nava is more Force sensitive than most of the Eponians. Qui-Gon said when we were here eleven years ago she could have been trained as a Jedi if she had been found as a child. It was only because of her lineage she was kept out of harms way from those who do not like the stronger force sensitive people. Mar'ee is stronger than her mother."

_"How old is the child?"_

"She is ten," Obi-Wan answered.

_"She is too old. She has had no training."_

He knew that would be Mace's argument. It had been the same with Anakin, all those years ago, and he wouldn't expect Mace to change his views now. "On the contrary, she has; just not Jedi training," he corrected, setting the record straight right off the bat so there would be no argument later. Nor would there be anything used to compare Mar'ee to Anakin, who had arrived at the temple completely untrained. "She already has a good command of the living Force for her age. Better, in fact, than mine was when Qui-Gon took me on as Padawan. Nava has been training her as a healer, and I've meditated with her several times.”

_"You want to take her as Padawan?"_

Mace knew him well. "Yes. I do."

_"Why her? Why not an initiate? You've been a Knight for ten years now. What is it about this girl that makes you want her as your student?"_

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. This was the moment he'd been dreading, but he had to tell Mace the truth, not just because of their relationship but also because, if he wanted the Jedi Master's support in confirming Mar'ee as his Padawan, Mace would have to know the full story. "Because I cared about her mother once, and she could have been my child if things had been different."

_"Obi... Whose child is she?"_

"Qui-Gon's," Obi-Wan admitted quietly. "Nava said the child was conceived during her First Rite Ceremony, and Qui-Gon was the one to share first rites with her." He heard Mace's hiss, and knew he wasn't going to like the discussion that followed.

_"Are you doing this to get back at Qui-Gon? The two of you haven't been close since Naboo."_

"No, that's not it at all," he clarified, knowing, as a Council member, Mace had to ask that question. "Whatever happened between Qui-Gon and me has nothing to do with my desire to take Mar'ee as Padawan Learner. It has everything to do with my desire to ensure the force sensitive daughter of the woman I cared about and once called a good friend is trained and taken care of." 

He saw Mace sigh in resignation and knew there would be more explaining to do when he got back to the temple. There was no way he was going to be able to avoid it.

_"I'll talk to the Council for you. When do you go into hyperspace?"_

"In about thirty minutes," he told the Jedi Master and watched as Mace rubbed his face, thinking.

_"The Council won't meet for another four hours. Send me a brief report of her abilities so I have it to take to the other councilors, and then contact me when you drop out of hyperspace."_

"Thank you."

_"You're welcome. You can make it up to me when you return."_

"I look forward to it," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

_"May the Force be with you."_

"And with you," Obi-Wan replied before closing the link between him and Mace. He had to believe his friend would be successful in convincing the Council to allow him to train Mar'ee. He just didn't know how Mace was going to get it past Qui-Gon since his former Master was now sitting on the Council. Checking for any more messages on his link, Obi-Wan closed his communications channel after answering a few personal ones and then headed out to check on the other passengers before they went into hyperspace. Then, he planned to meditate. He had a lot to work through, including his motivation for wanting to take Mar'ee as padawan.

 

xxxxx

 

Obi-Wan was restless. They had been in hyperspace for two days now, and he was more than ready to reach Coruscant. He was anxious to hear news of the Council's decision regarding Mar'ee, and his concern for Nava was increasing as she was growing weaker even with the bacta treatments. To pass the time and occupy their minds, had begun to instruct Mar'ee in the simplest of katas. She caught on quickly to the saberless exercise and soon began urging him to move faster and teach her more. He was in the middle of designing a variation of the first form when his comlink beeped.

"Yes," he answered.

_“Knight Kenobi, sir, we are ready to come out of hyperspace."_

"Thank you," he told the young pilot. "How long before we reach Coruscant?"

_“Over half a day, sir."_

Obi-Wan thanked the pilot again, then glanced at his chrono. It would just be past evening meal at the temple, and he hoped he would be able to reach Mace to let him know when he'd be arriving. As soon as he felt the slight shutter of the vessel signaling the return to normal space, Obi-Wan punched in the code he used when he wanted to contact Mace directly. He took a deep breath as he waited for the connection to be made and only opened his eyes when he heard Mace's voice.

"Mace," he said, smiling as he watched Mace look at his chrono.

_"Wait, it's too early. I'm not asleep."_

Obi-Wan grinned at Mace's gentle teasing and ran his hand through his loose hair. "Would you rather I woke you when we landed at the temple?"

_"You're close?"_

"Half a day, which should put us at the temple about the time I usually wake you up," he told the Jedi Master, smiling.

_"So you will be getting me out of bed one way or another this night?"_

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh. "Seems so," he said, then took a breath and asked what he'd been wanting to know. "Do you have any news for me?"

_"Your request for a teaching assignment has been approved, and you and your Padawan will be based at the temple until further notice. I must say Master Yoda was quite pleased that you decided to grace us with your presence for longer than a few days."_

Catching on quickly that Mace had company and it was someone other than Yoda, whom Obi-Wan had assumed by his statements that Mace had confided in, Obi-Wan played along. "If you could do me one favour though - I’ve realized that I was negligent in securing new quarters for Mar'ee and myself."

_"I've already taken the liberty of doing that for you. However, your quarters will not be ready for a few more days. I would be honored if you and your apprentice stayed with me."_

"That would be a kindness," Obi-Wan answered, using one of his own Master's phrases.

_"How are your other passengers?"_

"The children are in good health as, is their nurse. My other passenger isn't as lucky. The extra bacta packs you supplied me with were of great help, but she will need immediate attention," Obi-Wan answered wondering exactly who Mace's other guest was since the name of his 'guest' still wasn't mentioned. He had a sneaking suspicion it was Qui-Gon.

_"The healers will be on standby and awaiting your arrival, as well as the Crèche Master to help attend to the other children."_

Obi-Wan thanked Mace, knowing the Jedi Master would have everything under control from that end and there would be nothing to worry about until he faced the Council. Hearing Mace's farewell, Obi-Wan clicked off the comlink. A quiet voice behind him broke the concentration he’d been focusing on the older Jedi.

"Obi-Wan?"

He turned and smiled at the child behind him. "Hello, Mar'ee."

"Are we going to be at Coruscant soon?" she asked, nervous and curious at the same time.

"Yes, although we still have about a half a day to travel," he told her, reaching out to clasp her shoulder.

"Oh," she said sadly.

Obi-Wan knelt down and put his hand under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "I have news for you," he told her, then continued when he saw her eyes light up at a possible surprise. "Remember when I told you I asked permission to train you as a Jedi?"

She nodded, and Obi-Wan could feel the anticipation rolling off her. "The Council has granted me that permission. All we need to do is to go before the Council for final confirmation."

"Yippee!" she cheered, throwing her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and hugging him.

"Come, let’s go tell your mother the good news," Obi-Wan said, guiding the excited young girl down the hallway. He hoped the good news would give Nava the will to hold on just a little longer. She was failing fast, and he didn't want to lose her so close to her being able to receive the treatment she so desperately needed.

 

xxxxx

 

Mace closed the comlink and turned toward his guests. He knew he was going to be questioned about his call from Obi-Wan; there was no way to avoid it. He just wasn't sure he'd be able to give the answers that were wanted.

"Why didn't I know that Obi-Wan had finally taken a Padawan?"

"You and Anakin were off-planet when it was brought to the Council." Mace didn't bother telling Qui-Gon he'd sent the pair on an errand while he brought up the matter to the Council. Qui-Gon didn't need to know the child Obi-Wan was bringing back with him was, in fact, Qui-Gon’s daughter. There would be plenty of time for him to find that out later.

"Then why is there no record of it in the Council logs?” Qui-God demanded. “I reviewed them when I returned this afternoon, as I always do after I’ve been away.”

"Objective you are not, about your former apprentice. Told you we did not," Yoda said, speaking for the first time. His words and the tone of his voice left no room for further discussion. At least, not in his presence.

Qui-Gon looked from one senior Council member to the other, and shook his head. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere questioning either one of his friends. Mace could be as close-mouthed as Yoda when he wanted to be, and Qui-Gon had a feeling neither man was willing to tell him what was going on with Obi-Wan. Just because he hadn't spoken to or seen Obi-Wan in ten years didn't mean he wasn't interested. Most people, in fact, seemed to think he didn't care. They couldn't be more wrong. He cared and kept abreast of what his former Padawan was doing. Grabbing his cloak, he disappeared out the door without another word. It was pointless to stay where he wouldn't get any answers to his questions. He knew the only answers would come from Obi-Wan himself, he just didn't know how he was going to face his former apprentice that first time.

Mace watched his long-time friend leave, then turned back to Yoda. "You know he'll confront Obi-Wan now," he stated.

"About time, too, think you not?" Yoda replied, his ears twitching.

"Long past for many things. It's been ten years since Naboo," Mace said quietly.

"Worried you are, for what you will lose?" Yoda asked, being one of the few who knew the nature of the friendship between Mace and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Yes and no," Mace answered, simply and honestly. The relationship he enjoyed with Obi-Wan, while good, was not one of grand passion or love for either one of them. He would miss the young Knight as a lover; however, he knew they would maintain the base of their relationship - their friendship.

 

xxxxx

 

"Come, Mar'ee. We have many things to attend to before we reach Coruscant," Obi-Wan encouraged. In all her excitement the girl had worn out her mother, and it was time to let Nava rest and rein in Mar'ee enthusiasm a bit.

Walking down the hall hand in hand, they stopped at Obi-Wan's quarters to retrieve a bundle which he kept hidden in the folds of his cloak. As they reached the cargo bay, Obi-Wan led them to a quiet corner, where they would have some privacy, and sat on some empty containers.

"As an apprentice, there will be many things you will need to learn about how to conduct yourself. But first, I want to give you a few things to make you look like a proper apprentice when we reach the temple," he explained.

"Will they make fun of me for not knowing as much as they do?" she asked quietly, showing her nervousness about going to the temple for the first time. 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Some might. You have to understand most of the initiates have been living at the temple and training since they were toddlers. They will be jealous of you, especially since many of the older ones have vied to be my apprentice for several years."

"Did you have a Master?"

"Yes, I did. Our bond formed before he chose me. He is a great Jedi, and I learned a lot from him," Obi-Wan explained. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. It was the first time he'd spoken of Qui-Gon to anyone but Mace or Master Yoda. Most thought that just because he and Qui-Gon hadn't spoken in years that his Master was a forbidden topic. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about Qui-Gon, it was that he didn't know how to answer their questions because he didn't know the answers to them himself.

"Who was your Master?" she asked, curious about the man who had taught the Jedi who was about to become her Master.

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan looked down at her and into blue eyes that looked so much like the ones that had looked down at him for a large part of his life. "My master was Qui-Gon Jinn, your father."

Mar'ee looked up at him, her mouth gaping in surprise. She reached up and touched her long hair. "But... I thought you were my father." Holding out a bunch of hair, she continued, "Look, it's the same color. Mother use to tell me about the Jedi she met and was close to. She told me how you'd confide in each other and how you were her friend. I don't understand."

Unclenching her fist, Obi-Wan quietly said, "I wish that were true. Maybe this," he said, soothing her hair back into place and offered her the only explanation he could come up with, "is a reflection of our closeness and friendship." He kept to himself the fact they had consummated their relationship in secret. That was something only he and Nava knew about and hopefully that secret would never have to come out. It wasn't that he was ashamed of their brief affair, he wasn't. It, however, was against the laws of Epona and he knew the Council would have more to say about it than he wanted to hear.

She nodded in understanding, but was still sad that he wasn't her father as she'd always thought. Hearing her mother talk about Obi-Wan had given her dreams of a Jedi Knight coming for her and taking her back to the temple to be trained. When she saw Obi-Wan for the first time, she thought her dreams had come true, that he had finally come for her.

While she came to terms with the news he’d given her, Obi-Wan unpacked the bundle he'd kept hidden and watched as she finally took interest in what he was doing and eyed the items curiously. Picking up the knife first, Obi-Wan began to explain what they were going to do. "First, I will trim your hair to a reasonable length."

"You won't cut it all off, will you?" she asked, interrupting him.

Knowing that Eponians valued their long hair, he smiled. "No. I will only cut it to about here," he said, touching a spot between her shoulder blades. "Okay?"

"Okay," she said, smiling a little reluctantly, fearful of how she'd feel with shorter hair.

"Turn around," he instructed, and when she complied he began to brush the very long hair. When it was smooth, he used his knife to begin to cut the length away until it rested just below her shoulders. "Face me," he instructed when he was finished.

 

When she had complied, he continued. "The symbol of a Padawan is a braid worn here," he said, touching the side of her head right above her ear. He separated out a portion of hair. "Hold this," he instructed, giving her what he'd separated out to hold while he plaited the rest so it hung in a thick braid down her back.

Mar'ee watched as he then uncoiled a long braided loop of hair that had been part of the bundle he’d brought with him.

"This was my Padawan braid," he said, holding up the hair. "I wore it until I was knighted ten years ago, on a small planet called Naboo. Master Yoda was the one who knighted me and severed the symbol of my Apprenticeship," Obi-Wan explained, stroking the braid as he spoke.

"I thought Qui-Gon was your Master?" she asked, confused. "Why didn't he do it?"

"Qui-Gon had been injured and was healing in a bacta tank at the time."

"Oh..." she replied, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

Seeing her easy acceptance of his answer, he wished that all the answers he would have to give over the next several days would be as easily accepted or understood. Continuing with her preparation, Obi-Wan took the bottom portion of the braid, where his own hair had been fused with Qui-Gon's, and cut it. Taking the bunch Mar'ee was holding, he started to explain what he was doing. 

"I'm going to cut this piece of hair shorter, and fuse it with the section I cut from my old braid. Normally, I’d cut some of my own hair, but I think this will hold a great significance. It is the portion of my braid where my Master fused his own hair to mine. It will represent not only the beginning of your life but also the beginning of your Jedi training." 

As he spoke, he used gentle Force manipulations to fuse the hair together. When he had finished, he plaited the braid together and tied it off with a small leather thong he'd taken from the bundle. 

"There," he stated, rubbing his hand down her Padawan braid.

Mar'ee tentatively touched the braid, running her hand along its length. "Wow," she whispered in awe.

It was time to form the bond between them. Obi-Wan took her hand, telling her, "Close your eyes and allow me to guide a meditation." When she nodded and closed her eyes, Obi-Wan shut his own. Clearing his mind, he focused on the child and gently guided her down a meditation path, catching glimpses of her childhood, until the Force bound them together. When they finished he could feel her in his mind, in a spot that had been empty since his training bond with Qui-Gon had withered away with unuse.

Mar'ee looked at him, a little confused and a little in awe of what she now felt. Obi-Wan took the last item from the bundle and handed it to her. "I adjusted these to fit you. While they aren't proper Padawan attire, they should at least get you through your first hours at the temple, until we can get you proper tunics. Then you may keep these for leisure." He watched as she ran her hand over the soft olive green moleskin tunic. He suppressed a smile at the thought of what Mace would say when he saw what he'd done with his gift. "Now, young lady, it is time for you to go to sleep. I will wake you in time to get ready before we land."

"But..." she tried to protest until Obi-Wan raised his hand. She stopped and bowed her head. "Yes, sir."

Holding his hand out for her to take, Obi-Wan escorted her back to her quarters. Once she was settled in bed, he regaled her with a story from his own apprenticeship before giving her a nudge to sleep. She would need to be rested for their arrival and he needed the next couple of hours to collect himself for what was to come. 

 

xxxxx

 

The chime of the comlink next to his bed woke him. "Windu," he said, coming awake immediately.

_"Master Windu. The Marksman will be arriving in thirty minutes at landing pad C."_

Mace recognized the voice of Anakin Skywalker and wondered if the young Padawan had also contacted his Master with the news of Obi-Wan's arrival. "Thank you, Padawan Skywalker. Has Master Yoda and the healing corps also been notified?"

_"Yes, Master. They were first on the list. Obi-Wan - I mean Knight Kenobi - requested you also be notified of his arrival."_

"Thank you. Windu out," Mace replied and disconnected the link. His being contacted was standard operating procedure in a situation like what had happened on Epona, but the special request that he be contacted was not usual. He wondered what the Padawan grapevine would make of it. He'd known for years about the wagers placed on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. It seemed most of Obi-Wan's yearmates, and most of the Knights and Masters that had known the pair before Obi's knighting, figured they would be bonded as soon as he was knighted. What they didn't know, however, was the cause of the rift between the pair just before just before the knighting ceremony. In fact, very few knew the nature of the rift between Master and Apprentice only those closest to either man knew how they felt. 

Mace had spent long hours talking to Qui-Gon of them in those first days after his friend came out of the bacta tanks. He learned of Qui-Gon's disappointment with himself for betraying everything he'd built over the twelve years he and Obi-Wan. He'd tried to talk to Obi-Wan for his friend but the more he learned of the young Knights feelings the more he knew there was nothing he could do to bring his friends together again. Even now, he remembered the hurt Obi-Wan had felt as a result of Qui-Gon's rejection of him for Anakin and for Obi-Wan that had been the tip of their problems. He realised the only way for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to come together again was for them to talk to each other and after all these years he and Yoda despaired of that ever happening. But every time he was with one of them and the subject of the other came up, he could see the feelings that weighed on them both. He knew it had just become easier for them not to speak to one another than to try and explain their feelings than to face their feelings. He, too, hated the rift between them - the Order had lost an excellent working team because of it. 

As a man, however, not as a Council member, he valued the relationship he had formed with the young Knight. Obi-Wan challenged him intellectually at every turn and brought a playfulness Mace hadn't experienced since his own Knighthood, long before he’d become a member of the Council. Their friendship began from the long conversations they shared and only increased until they were at the stage they were now.

As he dressed and headed out to meet the transport, he couldn’t help but wonder where the Force would guide them all over the next few weeks. There was potential for great problems as much as the potential for a reunion between Master and Apprentice.

 

xxxxx

 

"Mar'ee," a soft voice called to his apprentice.

"Momma."

"Be a good girl for Obi-Wan. Learn your lessons and be a good Jedi," Nava instructed weakly from the medi-bed.

"I will, Momma," Mar'ee replied quietly. She was worried about her mother and a little afraid of leaving her for fear something would happen and she'd never see her again.

Obi-Wan stood and watched the interaction between mother and daughter. They were both handling the prospect of being separated with no question, at least on the outside. He could feel the apprehension coming from Mar'ee through their newly-formed bond. He was worried about what would happen when Nava was healed and ready to leave Coruscant. Right now, however, he had to focus on his Master's often-given advice to be mindful of the moment. They had just landed, and the healers were coming for Nava. Her health was the priority; the rest could wait.

"Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan greeted the two healers he knew from his own days at the temple. "Healer Tambi. She's ready to go; I used the last of the bacta packs on her this morning and we have been doing limited force healing tonight."

"We must hurry, then. Do you have..." Healer Tambi started to ask.

Obi-Wan handed Tambi a medical data pad. "Everything you need is in here, including my and Mar'ee's notes and observations."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Tambi said, tucking the data pad into his sash as he began to push the medi-bed from the bay. "Oh, Obi-Wan," Tambi said turning. "Bring the girl by once you get settled. I was told she was being trained as a healer."

Obi-Wan smiled as the healer walked out the door.

"Obi!" a deep voice called down the hall as Obi-Wan and Mar'ee started to follow Nava and the healers.

Obi-Wan spun around. "Saul!" he exclaimed. He hadn't seen his yearmate since before his knighting. Saul and his Master had been like him and Qui-Gon, and were away more often than they were at temple. "What are you doing here?"

"Settling down," Saul answered. 'I'm the Crèche Master now. If you'd actually spend some time at temple you might know things like that," he teased his old friend.

"Well, we'll have time to get caught up now. I'm going to be teaching for a while." Obi-Wan reached back and guided Mar'ee forward. "This is my Padawan, Mar'ee. Mar'ee, this is..."

"Master," Saul supplied, knowing that his friend might not have realized that his status had changed with his new assignment.

"Master Saul."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mar'ee. I hope you keep him on his toes," Saul told the girl, teasing his old friend at the same time. Turning to Obi-Wan after greeting Mar'ee, Saul said, "I have to get the children settled. I'll find you later, and we can talk."

"I'd like that," Obi-Wan said, then followed Saul, Mar’ee falling into step slightly behind him. They stopped just before the door of the transport. Turning to face his new apprentice, he dropped his own bag and helped her adjust her tunic and sash, and smoothing her cloak. Giving her braid a slight tug, he smiled and asked, "Ready?"

She nodded, and he picked up his bag once again.

"Remember everything we went through?"

"Yes, Master," she replied with a smile.

Smiling, Obi-Wan told her, "Good girl," and they headed down the ramp. He didn't look beyond the two people waiting for them at the foot of the ramp, he didn't want visual confirmation of the man he could feel watching from the shadows. He'd felt Qui-Gon's presence the minute he stepped into the doorway. Their old bond had vibrated for the first time in ten years. He knew there would be a time when he and Qui-Gon would have to talk, but now wasn't it. Not when he had Mar'ee with him and not when he didn't know how he was going to answer Qui-Gon's questions about her. Once her place with him had been formalized, then, hopefully, he would know how to talk to Qui-Gon about her and maybe other things that had been kept silent between them for so long.

"Master Yoda. Master Windu," he acknowledged as he reached them.

"Obi-Wan," they both said with a smile.

"Masters, may I present Mar'ee LiJinn." Obi-Wan motioned for her to come forward. "Mar'ee, this is Master Yoda and Master Windu," he said as he pointed to each of the Jedi Masters respectively, and watched as she looked between the two men - one short, the other very much taller. She had never seen different races and species before, and he imagined there would be questions later.

"Greetings," she said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Begun her training already, you have?" Yoda said, his ears twitching in amusement.

"Yes, Master."

"Better clothes she will need. Not appropriate, your old clothes," Yoda scolded, whapping Obi-Wan's leg with his cane.

Ignoring the pain running through his leg from the impact of the stick, Obi-Wan simply nodded, bowing his head to hide his amusement at Yoda's scolding. "Yes, Master Yoda. It was the best we could do on such short notice," he explained, managing to keep a straight face.

"Understand I do. At the temple now, care for your Padawan you will," Yoda instructed.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan again said. He watched as Yoda turned to Mace. "Help him, you will," he heard the ancient Jedi say. Yoda's instructions surprised him. Did the old Master think the rift between him and Qui-Gon was such that they would never be able to repair it? Or was request made because of his relationship with Mace? He'd have to remember to ask Mace about it later.

"It would be my honor," Mace replied, hiding his smile.

Yoda made the decision they had stood there long enough, and the foursome headed toward the temple doors at Yoda's pace. Obi-Wan caught Mace's eye as they followed the wizened Jedi, and offered a smile. The quirk of Mace's lips told him the elder Jedi was also amused by Yoda's attitude. 

"Welcome home, Obi-Wan," Mace finally got to say as he wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan's back.

When they reached the temple doors, Obi-Wan finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, "When did you put in the request for a room change for me?"

"When my guests left after our conversation today," Mace said almost matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at the Jedi Master. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You usually do," Mace whispered close to Obi-Wan's ear, giving in, to Obi-Wan's joy. The young Knight's answering smile was all the answer he needed.

With what Obi-Wan called his Council-member's face back in place, Mace then suggested, "Why don't you take Mar'ee to my suite and get her settled? She must be tired, and you could use some sleep yourself." Then, oddly formal, he added, "Yoda will want us to wait until we have some word on Lady Nava's condition before I will be able to turn in."

"Thank you. I think I will," Obi-Wan said taking up Mace's invitation.

Mace bowed his head and watched as Obi-Wan guided Mar'ee toward the nearby door.

"Oh, Obi, did it have to be the green tunic?" Mace asked before the door closed behind the new Master and Apprentice.

Shrugging, Obi- Wan suggested, "You can always buy me a new one..."

"Impertinent whelp," Mace uttered, just loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear; the Knight's laugh was the only response needed.

Qui-Gon stepped out from the shadows after Obi-Wan had entered the temple. He'd heard the temple rumors about Mace's friendship with Obi-Wan - it was hard to miss the talk in the training rooms about the two of them sparring together whenever Obi-Wan was at temple. He just hadn't realized how close the two of them were, until now. The conversation he'd overheard between Mace and Obi-Wan earlier had given him the first inkling that there might be more to their friendship. Mace wasn't an open person, except with those who were important to him. Nor did Mace Windu casually give people access to his suite, and Obi-Wan not only had his own entry code but also a standing invitation to come and go at will. That bit of information was the final piece of the puzzle.

"Qui-Gon, you really need to stop skulking in the shadows and talk to Obi-Wan. Do you think any of us didn't know you weren't here?" Mace said, coming to stand next to his long time friend. 

"I thought you were following Obi-Wan."

"I will, eventually. I wanted to talk to you first, and then I have to go see our new guests settled," Mace explained, still leaving out the true identity of their new visitor. 

"And when will I get the report about our guests and Obi-Wan's apprentice?" Qui-Gon asked bitterly.

"When it is time for you to know," Mace said, pulling his leader of the Council tone with his friend. "It's not my report to give. Nor is it my decision as to when it should be given."

Frustrated with the lack of information he was getting, Qui-Gon once again turned and walked away without saying another word, leaving Mace standing there looking after him and shaking his head.

 

xxxxx

 

"Obi-Wan!"

The Jedi knight turned to see a tall Padawan running toward him, braid flying. As the figure got closer, he realized it was Anakin. The boy he remembered had grown into a fine young man. 

Out of breath, Anakin huffed, "Obi-Wan... I mean Knight Kenobi, I wanted to welcome you home."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the young man. He'd never borne the boy any ill wishes. He'd simply been hurt by his Master's actions, and asked for caution when dealing with the boy. "Anakin. It's good to see you again. Walk with us," he said, clasping the young man on the shoulder. "This is Mar'ee, my Padawan," Obi-Wan introduced the young girl next to him.

Anakin looked down at the girl and smiled. "Welcome to the temple. If you need any help catching up, I'll be glad to assist. I know what it's like not to be temple-raised and to have to catch up," Anakin said, showing just how much he knew about the girl.

Mar'ee smiled at the older apprentice. "If Obi..., I mean, Master allows it that would be a kindness."

Anakin raised his eyebrow at the phrase he had heard so often from his own Master, and wondered if Obi-Wan realized just how much like Qui-Gon he really was.

"You should also check with your Master, Anakin. But if it is acceptable to Qui-Gon, then I would not be opposed," Obi-Wan said looking from one to the other.

"Thank you," they replied in unison.

"Obi-Wan... I mean..."

"Anakin, it is all right for you to call me Obi-Wan when we are in private; just remember - both of you," he said, looking at Mar'ee as well, "to use the proper form of address in public."

"Yes, Master," they both said with smiles, with a tone of voice Obi-Wan remembered having frequently used on Qui-Gon.

He shook his head at the two Padawans, who seemed to have bonded instantly, and knew he and Qui-Gon would have their hands full with the two of them. It would be good for Mar'ee to not only have a friend, but to have one who knew what she would be going through.

When they reached Mace's suite of rooms, Anakin stopped at the door. "I'll leave you to get settled," he said graciously, not inviting himself in to the Council member’s quarters. "Obi-Wan, will you come see Master Qui-Gon? I know he has missed you, even if he hasn't said it."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Anakin had grown up, and Obi-Wan knew the boy was trying to mend a rift he - and most everyone else - thought he was the cause of. "I will, once things are more settled with Mar'ee and we are sure her mother is once again in good health," he agreed, hoping to appease the young man. He meant his words, and really did want to see his former Master, but he was unsure about approaching him.

"Great!" Anakin said enthusiastically. "I'll leave you now. Good night," he said before bolting back down the hallway.

Remembering the days when he used to do the same thing, Obi-Wan just shook his head and muttered, "Ah, youth," before palming the door open. Ushering Mar'ee inside, he directed her to the second, unused, bedroom and instructed her to get settled and ready to sleep. It had once been a Padawan's room, but it had been a long time since one had resided there.

After showing Mar'ee her room, Obi-Wan wandered around the common room taking in the changes Mace had made since his last visit. When Mar'ee poked her out to tell him she was finished he rejoined her, encouraging her to climb into the bed that seemed too wide for her petite frame. He sat next to her, and allowed her snuggle up against him 

"Sleep well," he whispered as she started to drift off to sleep. He continued to rub her back as she slept. His own thoughts drifting as he absently watched the traffic seemingly float past the window.

 

xxxxx

 

Mace walked into his chambers, having spent the better part of the last few hours in the medical bay conferring with the doctors as they operated on Lady Nava and settled her in the bacta tank to heal, and then checking on the two children and their nurse. Peering into his bedroom, he expected to find Obi-Wan curled up in his bed, but was surprised to find it empty. The Council member checked the loungers in the common room, figuring Obi-Wan might have fallen asleep there, as he was sometimes known to do as he waited for him to return, but he found them empty as well. The last place he looked was the long-unused Padawan's room where Mar'ee was to sleep.

He smiled at the site that greeted him. Obi-Wan had fallen asleep, his head lolled to one side, one arm curled possessively around the girl resting against him.

"Obi-Wan," Mace prompted quickly as he touched the Knight's shoulder.

"Mace," he said, startled.

"Come on, Obi. You need to sleep," Mace said as he walked around the room, darkening the windows so the perpetual light from the city, combined with the sun that was about to rise, wouldn't wake the girl. "She needs her sleep as well."

Watching as Obi-Wan untangled himself from the girl, Mace noticed how much she resembled both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Just as Anakin had brought changes with his arrival, he couldn't help but wonder what changes her presence would bring to all of them. He waited by the door as Obi-Wan finished tucking the blankets around her shoulders and gave her sandy hair one last stroke.

"You are treating her as if she is your child," Mace observed as they walked toward his room.

He knew there was something else; he could feel the shifting in the Force around Obi-Wan and knew the Knight had something else to reveal. Obviously, it was something he couldn't say over any innerspace channel. Mace watched as Obi-Wan sat heavily on his bed and scrubbed his face with his hands, and knew that whatever it was, was about to come out.

"She could have been my child. If she didn't look so much like Qui-Gon, I'd say she was mine," Obi-Wan finally admitted.

Mace sat down next to Obi-Wan, stunned at his admission. It wasn't what he'd been expecting. "I thought you said she chose Qui-Gon? Even Qui-Gon's records stated that she was a virgin and refused all others afterward. In fact, the mission reports say she was in your company for the last few days of your stay on Epona. What am I not seeing?" he asked, knowing full well it was against the laws of the country for Obi-Wan, in his apprentice state, to have been sexually involved with a member of the ruling family.

"How much do you know about the Eponian people?" Obi-Wan asked, not answering Mace's question.

"Admittedly, not a lot, without researching them," Mace answered.

"You know they are mildly Force-sensitive?" he commented, looking over at Mace.

Mace nodded, wondering where Obi-Wan was going with his statement.

"They are an emotional people and to ensure they do not broadcast their sexual pleasure during intimacy their sleep chambers are shielded. It gives them privacy in both their intimacy and in their dreams. The only intimate time that isn't shielded is during the First Rite Ceremony. For some reason, then they want the emotions of the sexual act to be felt by the people. Maybe it is to ensure the people know the heirs are unviolated before the ceremony, or maybe it is used as a tool to increase the desires of the fertile population, thus increasing their numbers," Obi-Wan explained.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that during this mission Qui-Gon and I had separate sleeping chambers, and Nava came to me after her First Rite Ceremony and every night afterward until we departed," he admitted.

Mace Windu was speechless. The truth Obi-Wan had revealed to him was the last thing he'd expected to hear. He knew Obi-Wan had cared for and maybe even loved Lady Nava - he'd admitted as much - but he'd never expected Obi-Wan to say they'd broken laws to consummate that love. "Obi-Wan, do you think this child could be yours?" 

"No," Obi-Wan answered immediately, sure in his belief. "I truly believe she is Qui-Gon's. She looks like him. Their eyes are the same, and she 'feels' like him in the Force. It's as if a piece of Qui-Gon's Force signature is inside her. Don't you feel it, too?" he asked.

Mace concentrated, allowing himself to feel the flow of the Force in the area. He could feel the shining brightness of Obi-Wan, and he felt the muted presence of Qui-Gon's more earthy Force signature. "Yes, I can," he said as he brought himself back to his own centre. "What would you have done if she had been your child?" he asked.

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan answered. "If Qui-Gon didn't have Anakin, I would have asked him. He trained me, after all, so why not train my child? But he has Anakin, so I would have asked either you or Master Yoda to train her." Obi-Wan shifted on the bed so he could better see Mace. It was important to him to see the council member's face as he replied. For as long as he'd been at the temple and had heard of and known Mace Windu, the Council member had never taken a Padawan Learner.

Mace smiled. "I would have been honored, and I'm sure Master Yoda would have been as well.

Obi-Wan tried to answer but, unexpectedly, yawned instead.

"I think our conversation is over for tonight. I know a certain Knight who needs to sleep. I have to leave early for a Council meeting to discuss the Epona situation," Mace said, standing and pulling Obi-Wan to his feet.

With occasional help when exhaustion caused him to fumble, Obi-Wan shed his tunic. Mace also shed his own clothing, laying them across a chair where they would be in reach when he rose for his early morning Council meeting, Mace lay back in the large bed and waited for Obi-Wan to join him. Pulling the young man into his arms, he settled Obi-Wan against his side and felt the young man fall asleep almost instantly. He, however, didn't sleep right away, so he lay and enjoyed the feel of Obi-Wan's lithe body pressed against him, and wondered how many more times he'd have this privilege. He could feel a turning in the force but didn’t know which way it would go what it would bring for all of them.

Mar'ee had been a surprise, and he knew Obi-Wan truly believed Qui-Gon was her father. By all appearances, he had to agree. There was something else, however, something he couldn't put his finger on; but knew that she, like her father and her Master, would shake up the Council.

Planting a kiss on Obi-Wan's forehead, Mace tightened his embrace and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

 

xxxxx

 

Obi-Wan drifted slowly awake. He realized immediately that the body pressed against his wasn't Mace's large frame but rather the small fragile one of his apprentice. In that moment he was immensely glad he'd gone to bed in his sleep pants instead of stripping like he normally did when he slept with Mace. Although, he had to admit when he normally slept with Mace, they did much more than sleep. Untangling himself from the girl's embrace before his body gave way to his thoughts about his lover, he slipped out of bed and straightened the blankets over her, running a hand down her back.

Grabbing the first thing he touched to slip on over his pajamas, he headed to the common room, following the sound of voices. He stopped by the door, ready to palm it open, when he heard, "Why are you keeping me from seeing him?" and Mace's voice answering, "I told you. He is sleeping."

Obi-Wan waved his hand across the sensor and walked through the doorway, wearing Mace's robe, before the door fully opened. "Correction. I was sleeping." His lack of politeness was due to the fact he was still half asleep and their raised voices had woken him. Looking at the people in the room, he asked, "A mini Council meeting?"

"Before the Council tomorrow you will be," Yoda said, setting his cup down and standing. "Came to see how feeling you are."

Obi-Wan nodded and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry, Master Yoda. I am still tired from the mission lack of sleep."

"Extended yourself healing the girl's mother, you have."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan admitted. He’d known he had and used the adrenaline to keep himself going until he could finally rest.

"Rest now. See the Council tomorrow, you will. Spend today caring for your apprentice, you must."

Again, Obi-Wan bowed slight slightly. "Yes, Master."

"Satisfied I am. Go now, I will," Yoda said as he headed to the door and disappeared through it.

Obi-Wan sat down in the big chair and stretched his legs out. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and took the offered cup from Mace with a smile and a quick kiss to the hand. A gasp reminded them both of the guest remaining. Obi-Wan looked up at his once-Master for the first time in ten years. Qui-Gon's race aged slower than most humans, so he looked the same as Obi-Wan remembered him. 

"Qui-Gon," he said quietly. "You wanted to see me. I am finally awake."

"I can see that," Qui-Gon said as he watched Mace squeeze Obi-Wan's shoulder and retreat back to the kitchen. "I'm sorry I intruded. I didn't know about you and Mace," he said apologizing hoping that his little white lie wouldn’t be obvious. He’d figured out their relationship the night before. This was just conformation.

"Sit down, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said impatiently as he waved toward the nearby lounge. "Mace and I have been both friends and lovers for a number of years now." At the look -of astonishment on Qui-Gon's face, he continued, "No one knows except those who really choose to look." Obi-Wan looked up and met Qui-Gon's eyes for the first time, almost daring his former Master to say something. He would not have the relationship he had with Mace degraded by anyone, including Qui-Gon. He watched as Qui-Gon nodded but wisely refrained from commenting. "Was there something you wanted to see me about?" he asked, getting to the heart of the matter. 

"Nothing specific," Qui-Gon said, swallowing. "Ani told me this morning he'd spoken with you last night and had offered to help your apprentice. We will be at the temple for a while and, as it seems you will be as well, please feel free to talk to Ani about helping..." he paused, not remembering the girl's name.

"Mar'ee," Obi-Wan supplied, knowing what Qui-Gon needed. 

"As I was saying - feel free to talk to Ani about helping Mar'ee during his free time," Qui-Gon finished.

"That would be a kindness. Thank you, Ma... Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly at Obi-Wan's almost slip of the tongue. "It's good to see you, Obi-Wan," he said quietly.

Smiling a real smile for the first time since he'd been wakened by angry voices, Obi-Wan replied, "It's good to see you too, Master," this time he didn’t correct himself. He genuinely was glad to see Qui-Gon, even if it was awkward.

"Is anyone hungry?" Mace called from the kitchen. He'd made himself scarce, allowing this first meeting between Master and Apprentice in a decade to progress naturally and be unimpeded by his presence.

"I am," a small voice answered from behind Qui-Gon.

"Mar'ee," Obi-Wan said, and noted as Qui-Gon turned to watch the girl approach. "Come here." He saw that she was wearing Padawan tunics. Glancing back at Mace, who was standing in the entryway to the kitchenette, he saw the elder Jedi shrug and turn back to his cooking. Mace's non-committal attitude told him the Jedi had been the one to lay out the new tunics for Mar'ee.

"Let me check you out," Obi-Wan said as she stood in front of him, proud of her new clothing. He tugged the tunics in a couple of places and straightened her belt before pronouncing her perfect. The smile that lit her eyes told him she desperately wanted to be perfect for him.

"Mar'ee, I'd like you to meet Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Mar'ee bowed perfectly before saying with a smile. "It's an honor to meet you, Obi's - I mean, my Master's Master." She knew that for the moment she was to keep secret the fact that Qui-Gon was her father. Master Windu had told her, when she'd seen him earlier that morning, that Obi-Wan would tell Master Jinn later.

"And it's a pleasure to meet my Padawan's Padawan," Qui-Gon replied in the same formal tone, impressed with the girl.

The proper Padawan façade slipped as Mar'ee hopped into Obi-Wan's lap with his encouragement. "How's my mother?" she asked as Obi-Wan fussed with the hair she'd gathered into a hasty tail.

"Mace," Obi-Wan called and, when the Jedi came from the kitchen, he asked, "Any news about Nava?"

"Apparently you and Mar'ee did a better job healing her than was first expected. Lady Nava was removed from the bacta tank this morning. Her vision is improving and the minor cuts have been healed,” Mace answered, handing Mar’ee a warm scone to nibble on to keep her hunger at bay until they could fix a proper meal for them.

"Lady Nava Li of Epona?" Qui-Gon asked, surprised. He had known the people accompanying Obi-Wan last night were diplomats in need, but he hadn't known where they were from or who they were. “I thought she died many years ago?”

“Rumours of her death were obviously exaggerated,” Mace replied with a shrug. “It was only when Obi-Wan contacted us a 5 days ago that we discovered she was alive.”

"Yes. She's my mother, but..." Mar'ee added, chewing her lip a minute before continuing, "she doesn't go by ‘Lady ’anymore since she was banished because of me."

Qui-Gon was stunned by the girl's words and her obvious maturity despite her seemingly young age. "Why would she be banished because of you?"

Obi-Wan tightened his arms around Mar'ee. "You don't have to," he whispered in her ear. "I can tell the story."

Mar'ee turned in Obi-Wan's embrace and hugged him tighter before releasing him and turning back to Qui-Gon. "I can do it," she said, determined, but with a slight wobble to her voice. "We are Force-sensitive. They didn’t like that my mother was as strong in the force as she was but they allowed her to remain as heir because of her ties to the Mountain People and the ancient royal line. I am stronger and I scared them."

"Why would they be afraid of an infant?" Qui-Gon asked confused. "I've visited Epona and met your mother's family. They never showed any fear of the Jedi and of our strength in the Force."

"Because Jedi are to be respected and revered. But for an Eponian to be as strong as a Jedi and not be a Jedi scared them. They had never felt any Eponian as strong in the Force as me," she said plainly.

"But we are just men and women like them," Qui-Gon said defensively. "It takes years of training to hone our abilities. To throw the lives of two people away because of their strength in the Force doesn't make sense," he tried to understand. He'd known these people and everything he was hearing did not sound like the men he knew.

"It does when there are those who fear the Jedi as much as they respect them," Obi-Wan said, almost bitterly. He'd found out first hand just how much people could fear the Jedi, and he was glad to feel Mace come and sit on the arm of his chair. The Jedi Master had a way of knowing when Obi-Wan was feeling more than he let on. Both of the Master's in the room did and he saw Qui-Gon's aborted reach toward him.

“It still doesn’t make sense, I sensed no fear when we were there,” Qui-Gon commented. He remembered feeling at ease with the Governor and his family.

“New people came into power after we were there. The new First Lady brought in ‘her’ people and they didn’t like the Jedi. All the negotiating teams before me had fought that battle as did I,” Obi-Wan answered.

Mar'ee looked back at Obi-Wan once he had finished, silently asking if she should reveal anything else. Feeling his support through their new training bond, as well as his nod, she continued. "It didn’t help that my father is a Jedi," she finished then tucked herself further into Obi-Wan's embrace, as if to protect herself from Qui-Gon's reaction. She hadn’t been afraid of Obi-Wan because she’d heard so much about him from her mother over the years, but Qui-Gon she didn’t know and she didn’t know how he’d react to knowing she was his daughter.

Qui-Gon fell back on the sofa and closed his eyes. It all came flooding back to him. Lady Nava. Epona. First Rite. The child. He worked through the math, and it fit. He knew without a shadow of doubt he was looking at his child. His very mature and very well-spoken daughter. While he had never led a life of celibacy, this was the first time he'd known of siring a child. It was an awesome feeling. But he had to wonder how she could be his daughter when she looked like Obi-Wan. And how she could look like Obi-Wan when his apprentice had been forbidden to be intimate with Lady Nava. He was about to ask Obi-Wan that question and many others that came spilling into his head as he digested the news when the chime at Mace's door signaled a visitor.

Mace rose from where he was on the edge of Obi-Wan's chair and answered the door. "Padawan Skywalker. What can I do for you?"

"Master Windu. I was wondering if Knight Kenobi and Mar'ee were here. I'd like to offer to show Mar'ee around and introduce her to some other Padawans, if I may."

"Come in and we'll see," Mace said, stepping aside and allowing the senior Padawan to enter.

"Master Qui-Gon," Anakin said as he walked into the common room and saw his Master sitting with Obi-Wan and Mar'ee. "I wasn't expecting to see you, Sir."

"It appears we are here for the same reason, Padawan. To see Obi-Wan and Mar'ee."

Anakin smiled at his Master and then at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, I was wondering if I could show Mar'ee around this afternoon?" he asked, forgetting himself and using the Knight's first name.

Looking down at Mar'ee, Obi-Wan asked, before Qui-Gon could correct his apprentice, "Would you like that?"

Her eyes suddenly bright with excitement, Mar'ee smiled. "Yes, please," she answered, then got quiet for a moment. "But I'd like to see my mother, too."

"I can take her to the medical bay," Anakin offered, "if that's all right with you."

"Can I, Master?" Mar'ee asked, looking from the older Padawan to Obi-Wan.

"Certainly," Obi-Wan agreed. "Anakin, take her to mid-day meal, too," he instructed the young man, remembering Mar'ee's earlier declaration of hunger and knowing that the scone she ate wouldn’t be enough to fill her.

Mar'ee's pleasure showed in her expression but she remained the composed Padawan. Kissing Obi-Wan on the cheek, she quietly said, 'Thank you," before hopping off his lap to follow Anakin. In that moment, Obi-Wan was struck by how much like Qui-Gon she was - composed and in control of herself regardless of her feelings, though he knew for certain she was excited at the prospect of seeing her mother as much as she was about the tour with Anakin.

With a bow and a quiet, "Masters," the two apprentices took their leave.

When the door had slid closed, Qui-Gon leaned forward, asking, "Why?"

The tender expression Obi-Wan had worn while watching Mar'ee and Anakin changed to a harder one as he, in turn, asked Qui-Gon, "Why what?" His old anger and hurt surfaced. "Why didn't I tell you about Mar'ee? Or why did I take her as my Padawan before you were told?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered, his face unreadable, his voice flat and showing no emotion. It was this ability to show nothing that made him a good negotiator as well as allowing him to hide his inner feelings.

"I didn't tell you about her because I was protecting Anakin," Obi-Wan answered flatly. "I didn't want him to go through the same thing I did when you threw me over so you could train your 'chosen one'."

Qui-Gon looked like he'd been gut punched when he heard Obi-Wan's words and the vehemence behind them. "Were you going to keep the secret from me indefinitely and continue to avoid me?" he asked, his own anger at being left uninformed flaring up.

"I never consciously avoided you, Master," Obi-Wan told him, unconsciously using the title he'd used for so many years. The harshness left his voice as he realized that he sounded like the angry young Padawan seeking his Master's approval instead of the seasoned Knight he was now. "Our paths just never seemed to cross. As for Mar'ee, I had every intention of telling you about her as soon as she was confirmed as my Padawan. She is too much like you, and carries too much of your Force signature for her parentage to be kept secret. Besides, I would never do that to you, and if you don't know that then you never knew me." 

Obi-Wan ended the conversation by getting up and retreating back to Mace's bedroom. He needed some privacy and time to meditate.

 

xxxxx

 

Mace watched Obi-Wan's retreating back, only turning to face Qui-Gon when the door to his bedroom closed. "Are you going to give Obi-Wan a hard time about Mar'ee?" he demanded.

Qui-Gon tore his gaze away from the closed door and looked up at one of his oldest friends. "No. The truth be told, Obi-Wan would have been the first person I would have chosen if I had to pick a Master for a child of mine. I am just not pleased with the fact I was not told of her existence or the fact she was to be trained."

"No one knew of her existence until Obi-Wan found Lady Nava and her, "Mace pointed out. "He's training her for you," his voice softened as he admitted to his friend, although he was sure Obi-Wan wouldn't have wanted him to tell Qui-Gon that bit. "One of the reasons he's been so protective of her is that he didn't want her taken away from him and trained by another Master. Only Yoda and I knew she was your child when the Council confirmed her apprenticeship."

"But he said..." Qui-Gon tried to refute what Mace said.

"Anger, Qui-Gon. Have you forgotten how Obi-Wan can lash out when he's hurt? And make no mistake - he was hurt by what happened with Anakin and Naboo," Mace informed him.

"I erred, didn't I?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.

"Yes, you did," Mace replied, not mincing his words. "But it still can be fixed. Give Obi-Wan some space and time. Let your apprentices be a buffer and a bridge toward rebuilding the relationship you once had. He still calls you Master, so the potential is still there. It just needs to be nurtured in the proper manner," Mace advised.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said as he rose and made ready to leave, allowing the two men some privacy. Just as he was ready to walk out the door, he was stopped by Mace's hand on his shoulder.

"Have faith in the guidance of the Force, my friend. You will know what direction to go, and when the time is appropriate."

Qui-Gon nodded, understanding what his friend was telling him. With one last look at Mace, he headed out the door.

As he walked toward his quarters, Qui-Gon suddenly remembered a conversation he'd had with Queen Veda on Gala, shortly after Obi-Wan had become his Padawan. They had talked a lot about legacy, and at the time he had wondered what legacy his life as a nomadic Jedi would leave to the world. The Queen had pointed out her window and reminded him that his legacy would be one of the peace, honor and justice he left behind in his missions. It had made sense and eased his thoughts, then. Later, when he'd revisited that conversation in his meditations, he realized his legacy to the world would be Obi-Wan, and any other Padawans he might later take. They would be trained as he had been trained, and through him their legacy would be the same peace, honor and justice. Now, however, there would be another kind of legacy for him to leave behind. Mar'ee. His daughter.

 

xxxxx

 

Obi-Wan stood before the great doors of the Council chamber, with Mar'ee at his side.

"Will Master Jinn be in there?" she asked.

Looking down at his apprentice, he smiled and answered her nervous question, "Yes, he will be there."

"Will Master Windu and Master Yoda be there?" she asked again.

He knew what she was doing; he could feel her tension through their bond, and understood. She was making sure would be some friendly faces and, even though they'd only met once, she had determined Qui-Gon to be a friendly face. Obi-Wan only hoped that whatever trust Mar'ee had put in her father wouldn't be in vain. "Yes, Padawan, they will be there as well."

"Is Master Jinn angry he was never told he was my father?"

Obi-Wan knew this was part of her concern about facing the Council. She had been through so many changes in the last few weeks that she was fearful of losing her place with him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "No Mar'ee, he isn't. Master Windu also assured me that Qui-Gon will not oppose your confirmation as my Padawan. Just relax, and don't be afraid," he advised, hoping he was right.

They stood together and looked out the windows of the tower, watching the line of traffic pass below. When the heavy doors opened, they turned and walked into the circular room.

Mar'ee beside and one step behind him, never wavering as she faced the full Council for the first time - an occurrence that could intimidate even a seasoned Jedi. However, he could sense what she wasn't showing, and felt the apprehension vibrating through her.

"Here you are to confirm Mar'ee LiJinn as your Padawan?" asked Master Yaddle, one of the Council members.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered.

"Question your motive for taking this girl as your Padawan, the Council does. Do it to hurt Qui-Gon, the Council thinks," Yoda asked, glancing between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan now understood the day's delay in bringing them before the Council. Mar'ee's parentage had been revealed to the full Council. "Master Yoda, Council Members. I take Mar'ee LiJinn as my Padawan learner for many reasons, but it was never considered as a method to hurt my Master until others suspected it of me," Obi-Wan explain formally, letting them know, in his own way, they were the ones who came up with that idea.

"Why, then, do you take Qui-Gon's child as your Padawan? The two of you haven't been close in a number of years," Adi Galia asked.

"For many reasons," Obi-Wan answered then went on to elaborate. "Yes, I took her because she is Qui-Gon's daughter. If I fathered a child, Qui-Gon would be the first person I would want to train him or her, whether my former Master and I were close or not. After all, he trained me, and I would have no qualms about him training my daughter. The other reason is that her mother, Lady Nava Li of Epona, asked me to bring her to the temple and train her."

"We do not train every child we are asked to bring to the temple," Adi pointed out bluntly.

Obi-Wan glanced at Mace for a moment before responding to Master Galia's comment. "No, we don't. Nor should we. I would never have brought Mar'ee to be trained, no matter who requested it, if she had not been strong in the Force. In fact, she is as strong as I was at her age, and probably has a better command of the living Force than I did. She has already started her training in Force healing."

"And these reasons for taking the girl as your Padawan. What are they?" Ki Adi Mundi inquired, suspicious of any motive that wasn't Jedi-related.

"Masters." Obi-Wan bowed respectfully. "As I already stated, she is strong in the force and had already begun training in force healing. Her mother and I were once close friends. Any other reasons are between Lady Nava and myself. I request you honor my privacy in the matter." 

"Insist you reveal them, we do," Master Yaddle declared.

Simply bowing his head, Obi-Wan did not answer. His own part in breaking the rules of Epona be damned he would not reveal her part in breaking those rules. His punishment would not have been nearly as bad as it would have been for Nava if their relationship at the time had been discovered. Now it was any ones guess as to whether there would be any repercussions since she was technically the heir to the ruling party.

"Would the rest of the Council take my word that his motivations are nothing but pure?" Mace asked, speaking up for the first time, letting the rest of the Council know that he knew what Obi-Wan refused to say.

Before any of the other Council members could speak, Qui-Gon broke his silence as well. "The Council seems more concerned about Obi-Wan taking my daughter as his Padawan because of the distance between him and me. Had I know in advance that Mar’ee was my child and that in fact she had not died at birth as we were all led to believe, she would have been temple-raised. I would have requested Obi-Wan to take her as his Padawan when they were both of age. I believe that, regardless what his other reasons are, he knew he was acting on my wishes whether it was a known fact or not."

For the second time since he return to Courscant with Mar'ee Obi-Wan felt the tingling along what used to be their bond and looked deep into his Master's eyes. He knew Qui-Gon had felt it too. He could see the faint bit of surprise in Qui-Gon’s expression.

"Bring Lady Nava in. If Obi-Wan refuses to tell us, let her tell us."

The guard opened the heavy chamber doors once again and Lady Nava slowly entered, dressed in the traditional clothing of Epona, with a healer by her side, as she was still weak. The extra day they had had to wait before facing the Council had benefited Nava's healing to the point where she hardly looked like she had been as severely injured as she had. The flowing green cloth highlighted her brilliant, almost blood-red floor-length hair.

For the first time since they had entered the Council chamber, Mar'ee fidgeted. Laying a hand on her shoulder, Obi-Wan smiled and instructed her, "Go ahead." She had only seen her mother once the day before. They had been occupied the rest of the day with getting her settled in and registered into classes. When Mar’ee had tried to see her before bed time she’d found Nava was already asleep.

Mar'ee nodded, then turned. "Mother," she greeted, barely containing her excitement as she headed with dignity into her mother's arms. "I told you me and Obi-Wan would make you well again," she said into her mother's robes.

"Lady Nava, with all due respect, would you please explain to the Council how your daughter came to be Knight Kenobi's apprentice?"

Releasing her daughter to return to Obi-Wan's side, Nava came to the center of the room to stand next to them. She proceeded to tell the Council about her finally deciding to attend the talks as a representative of her mother's people. She hoped her sudden presence, and the revelation to the rest of the planet that she was still alive would create enough of a stir that the factions could come back to the peace talks with a new view. The attack on the capital city had happened before she could reveal herself, and her injury had led to her being reunited with Obi-Wan. It wasn't until the Council pressed her about the circumstances of Mar'ee's birth that she told them how her daughter was conceived on the night of her First Rite, and of her subsequent banishment at Mar'ee's birth and the announcement that she had died. When asked about her insistence that Mar’ee be brought to the temple and trained, Nava told them what they already knew and could feel in the child - her strength in the Force, adding more detailed information about how she and the mountain people she lived with had trained her in Force healing as well as traditional medicinal healing. 

"Mar'ee tried her best to heal me, but I was certain I was going to die. When I saw Obi-Wan, I knew that, regardless of what happened to me, Mar'ee would now be safe from those who would see my daughter dead if the news of her continued existence was discovered. I knew Obi-Wan would see to it. We were friends and once cared for each other, and I was sure that because of those feelings and the friendship we maintained afterward, he would take care of her, not just as a remembrance of the feelings we had for one another and never were allowed to express but also because he would see her father in Mar'ee."

"Explain yourself, you will. No relationship between Kenobi and you was mentioned," Master Yaddle interrupted.

Nava glanced at Obi-Wan, surprised that he hadn't told of their relationship, or at least of their feelings for one another. Qui-Gon had known about their feelings, or so she thought, so she assumed it had been in the report of their mission. She saw Obi-Wan nod at her to continue, so she began, "We kept our feelings for one another a secret, because I was forbidden to be with him due to his position as an apprentice. I was sure Qui-Gon knew of our feelings and arranged for us to be able to spend time together. When it came time for my First Rite, I chose Qui-Gon not just because of the honor of having as Jedi Master as my first, but also because, if I had been with a Jedi, then I could go to the one I really wanted to be with afterward and, should a child be conceived, no one would be the wiser.

The Council erupted all at once at her revelation, bombarding both Lady Nava and Obi-Wan with questions - all but Mace, Qui-Gon and Yoda. Qui-Gon had been surprised, but at the same time not; he had known of the feelings between the two, and he knew of the hurt Obi-Wan had felt when Nava chose him. The same hurt that had been gone when he’d seen his apprentice the next day, and he had assumed that Obi-Wan had meditated and released those feelings into the Force, as he'd been taught to do since his earliest days in the temple. He never would have guessed either would be brazen enough to go against Epona's rules and traditions, although, knowing Obi-Wan, maybe he should have expected it. A sidelong glance at Mace and Yoda told him they had either guessed or had been told. Turning back to look at the trio in the center of the room, he watched as Mar'ee stepped in front of Obi-Wan and Nava as if to protect them - in a move that reminded him of a young Obi-Wan - and yelled, "STOP!"

The Council was stunned into silence by Mar'ee outburst. Only Yoda didn't seem surprised. "Much of your fathers I see in you," he commented, his eyes twinkling and ears twitching, knowing that much of the Council was now focused on him instead of on the trio.

"Fathers?" Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon asked in unison.

"Clear it is," Yoda said. "The Force works in mysterious ways. Qui-Gon's Padawan conceived by the midi-chloran. Obi-Wan's Padawan conceived by the blending of the essence of Master and Apprentice."

Quiet murmurs erupted around the chamber at Yoda's declaration as everyone tried to come to terms with what their eldest Jedi had told them. "Secret is out now. Tell us you will why you took the child as Padawan?" Yoda asked thumping his stick on the floor to demand quiet.

Looking at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan saw that, once again, his Master's face was an unreadable mask. Knowing there would be no support from him, he moved behind Mar'ee and placed his hands on her shoulders, a position reminiscent of one Qui-Gon had used with both him and Ani. No matter how much he wished he could keep quiet, the Force willed him to speak the truth. 

"I take Mar'ee LiJinn as my Padawan because I believe that with her abilities, she deserves to be trained. She has great potential to be a healer. I take Mar'ee as my Padawan for reasons closer to my heart. I loved Lady Nava as a young man could love and later as a friend and confidant. I would have taken Mar'ee as Padawan for that reason alone, regardless of who her father was. The final reason I choose to take Mar'ee as Padawan was because, if things had been different, she could have been my child instead of Qui-Gon’s." Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulders and looked down at her, smiling, as she looked up at him. "I choose to take her as Padawan not for one of those reasons, but for all of them," he finished.

"Decide now we must. Wait outside you will," Yoda instructed.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp look from Mace told him he should do as he was told and not antagonize the Council any further. Having learned the futility of challenging the Council from the times when he had stood next to Qui-Gon as an apprentice, he held his tongue and bowed to the Council.

"Join them you will, Qui-Gon. Too close to this you are."

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon agreed as he stood. "May I say one thing before I leave?"

"You may," Yoda granted. Knowing that Qui-Gon deserved to have his say heard since he was being asked to leave the discussion.

Remaining by his chair so that he would be heard as a Council member, Qui-Gon told them, "I would like to see the confirmation of Mar'ee as Obi-Wan's Padawan go forward. They already share a strong bond both in the Force and emotionally. I believe that bond was formed from the remnants of the one I once shared with Obi-Wan. When I tested the unsevered bond with Obi-Wan, I could not only feel him but her as well. Breaking the bond they share would cause pain not only to them, but to myself as well," Qui-Gon finished and joined Obi-Wan and Mar'ee at the center of the room, exiting with them after a brief nod to Nava.

 

xxxxx

 

"Obi-Wan," Mar'ee said, getting his attention from where he stood looking out the window. When he turned to look at her, she asked, "What will happen?"

"The Council will decide if you will be allowed to remain with me, or if you will be trained by another Jedi," he answered, reaching out to run his hand along her cheek.

"But Master Qui-Gon can't teach me because he's my father," she said, looking over to where Qui-Gon stood on the opposite side of the room, also looking out the window. "Who will teach me? Will Master Windu?"

"I would hope that would not be necessary, but I believe Master Windu would take you if the Council did not allow me to train you. Or Master Yoda." He half-watched Qui-Gon as he talked to Mar'ee. He wanted to say something to Qui-Gon, to seek his Master's opinion like Mar'ee was doing with him. He knew there were insights that Qui-Gon would be able to give him that he couldn't see. But what used to be comfortable silence between them once he had passed the stage of insatiable curiosity was now awkward and stiff. He was saved from having to find the words to try to talk to Qui-Gon by the opening of the doors to the Council chambers.

Standing in the open doorway, Mace announced, "You may come back now. The Council has made its decision."

"Mace?" Obi-Wan questioned as he passed, hoping to get some kind of warning about what to expect. The Jedi Master's expression gave nothing away, and Obi-Wan was suddenly worried he was about to lose Mar'ee in more ways than one. 

Qui-Gon rested his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze as they passed the other Council member. Leaving his hand in place, he stayed with Obi-Wan and Mar'ee in the center of the room as a symbol of support and confidence instead of returning to his seat.

"A decision, we have made," Yoda began, looking at the three of them standing together. "Mar'ee LiJinn your Padawan will remain. Unconventional it is to train one’s child; care you must take."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, joy filling him and replacing the sense of dread he carried when he had walked in. "Thank you," he added, nodding to the ancient Jedi. Then he questioned, “Master Yoda? You said Mar'ee was my child. Does that mean she is not Qui-Gon's daughter? I see too much of him in her for him not to be her father."

"Qui-Gon, what see you, when look at the child you do?" Yoda asked, instead of answering Obi-Wan's question.

"I see Obi-Wan. His heart. His spirit. His enthusiasm. She is much the same as he was when I saw him as an initiate, only without the anger," Qui-Gon answered, looking from Mar’ee to Obi-Wan and smiling.

"See the other you both do in the girl. Her father you both are."

"Master?" Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon asked, again in unison.

"Explain to you later, Mace will. Go now, you may," Yoda said, dismissing them from any further conversation. As the trio bowed and headed for the large doors, Yoda called, stopping them before they exited. "Kenobi, ready your rooms are; next to your Master, they are. Move you should."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, bowing, before moving to catch up with Qui-Gon and Mar'ee who were waiting in the hallway.

 

xxxxx

 

"Master, you have a lot of things," Mar'ee commented as they finished unpacking the last of their belongings.

Droids had moved the boxes they had packed from Obi-Wan's underused quarters, as well as the things he'd kept stored at Mace's. The only thing left for him to do was finish putting his and Mar'ee's belongings away.

"I don't have so much," Obi-Wan tried to defend himself. "I don't need much. Most of my belongings are personal mementos, things that are important to me for one reason or another. Just like the things you brought with you to remember Epona." Reaching for a metal box that sat on his desk, Obi-Wan opened it and dropped a blue crystal into his hand. "Like this," he said, holding it out to Mar'ee. "This is the crystal from the first light saber I ever put together."

"Wow," she said, almost reverently, as she took the crystal and turned it over in her hand, looking at the facets of the stone.

He left her looking at the crystal as he got up to answer the door chime. "Qui-Gon," he said, smiling, when he saw his old Master. "Come in."

"Are you getting settled?" Qui-Gon asked, following Obi-Wan into the common room.

"Master Jinn," Mar'ee said from her place on the floor.

"Hello, Mar'ee," he said, motioning for her to keep her seat. "I see Obi-Wan is showing you his treasures."

"Just the crystal from my first saber, Master."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan with a smile that could almost be called mischievous. "Oh, Mar'ee, you must have Obi-Wan show you his box of rocks. I'm sure he's added to it greatly since he was knighted."

"Master!" Obi-Wan tried to sound indignant about his secret being revealed.

"Is that the heavy box the droids were complaining about?" she asked, catching on to Qui-Gon's teasing.

Knowing it was a hopeless cause, and that he couldn't fight both of them - not that he would want to, anyway. Obi-Wan shrugged. "Come on then. I'll show you the rocks, but only if Master Qui-Gon stays to look at them with us." He wasn't about to let Qui-Gon off the hook, since it was his fault they were about to go through Obi-Wan’s rock collection.

"I'd be glad to stay," Qui-Gon answered, smiling at Mar'ee and tugging her Padawan braid.

Obi-Wan pulled the polished wood box from its place under the table in front of the lounger, and the three of them sat around it. Opening the lid, Obi-Wan watched Mar'ee's eyes go wide in surprise. Unlike the shiny, faceted crystal she'd held, the box contained basic rocks. The kind that made sleeping on the ground uncomfortable, or that you'd find in the middle of a path.

"Azurite?" Qui-Gon asked, pulling a blue-and-green rock from the box.

"From Bandomeer," Obi-Wan answered, knowing Qui-Gon would need no further explanation; but Mar'ee obviously did, because she asked what was so special about it.

"It was on Bandomeer that I asked Obi-Wan to be my Padawan," Qui-Gon answered for Obi-Wan. "I didn't realize you had kept a rock then." he said questioningly.

"I went back several years ago, and while I was there I found that piece in an odd place and thought it was appropriate to keep it," Obi-Wan explained.

"What about this one?" Mar'ee asked, pulling another rock from the box, obviously satisfied with the explanation both men had given her.

"That one is from Gala. We were there to oversee an election."

This time, Qui-Gon held up one. "Where is this from? It looks like part of building."

"It was. Cerasi gave it to me..." he left the rest unsaid. Qui-Gon would know, and he was sure his Master would sidetrack their daughter before she could ask anything further about it.

Mar'ee grabbed another rock as Qui-Gon put the one he held silently back in the box. "What about this one?" she asked.

"It's from the rock mines of New Apsolom," Obi-Wan answered, taking it and putting it back in the box as well. He’d seen Qui-Gon's face pale when he mentioned the planet, and knew it was another memory neither one of them wanted to bring up. He had lost a good friend on that planet, but Qui-Gon had lost a whole lot more. He'd kept the piece of rock to remind him that people aren't always what they seem.

Mar'ee looked at her two fathers and understood that some of the rocks didn't have good memories for one or both of them, and that they had been kept for some other significant reason. She pulled another rock out of the box and listened to the story her Master shared. Qui-Gon had anecdotes to add to some of them, and to others he listened as raptly as she did.

Spilling the rocks that had been in her lap, Mar'ee got up and retrieved the rock she'd seen her Master remove from his robes earlier. "Master, what about this one? It's the only one you keep out. Why?"

Obi-Wan took the smooth rock and held it tight for a moment. Opening his hand, he showed the shiny black rock to Qui-Gon and smiled before turning back to Mar'ee. "This one was a gift from Qui-Gon for my thirteenth naming day."

"He gave you a rock?" she asked Obi-Wan, before turning to Qui-Gon and repeating, "A rock?"

Both men laughed long and hard. Qui-Gon remembered Obi-Wan having had a very similar reaction to his gift. 

"I remember feeling the same way, at the time," Obi-Wan admitted, “but I had a change of heart when it saved my life on Phindar. You see, it's Force-sensitive, and it taught me a lesson about the fact that some things are more than they seem. I've used it as a meditation stone ever since."

"It's a rock from the River of Light on my home planet. I found it when I was about Obi-Wan's age, then I gave it to him. I thought it a fitting gift," Qui-Gon explained, taking the rock from Obi-Wan's hand and rolling it around in his palm, remembering how it had felt to him when he'd found it and how much it had meant to him over the years.

"Will I get one too?" Mar'ee asked, looking from one man to the other.

"From my home world? No. But from Epona or someplace else, yes," he answered, knowing that if Obi-Wan didn't find her a rock, then he would.

"I wish I had something like that from Epona," she said wistfully.

Obi-Wan dug through the box until he found the rock he was looking for. Handing it to Mar'ee, he explained, "It's from Epona. Your mother gave it to me the morning after we spent our first night together. You may have it."

"Really?" she asked, her blue eyes twinkling as she rolled the ropey, rough, red rock in her hand, feeling the texture of the basalt. 

"May I?" Qui-Gon asked, holding his hand out for the rock. When Mar'ee put it in his hand, he turned it over, feeling the texture as well. Then, closing his eyes, he concentrated and felt the Force flow through it as if it were following the ropey flow of the ancient lava. Opening his eyes, he handed the rock back to Mar'ee. "It's beautiful."

Taking the rock back, she stood and moved so she could kiss Obi-Wan on the cheek. "Thank you, Obi," she said, forgetting to call him Master. "May I go to the meditation garden Anakin showed me yesterday?" she asked, clutching the rock.

"You may," he allowed. "Take your comlink and call me if you need anything."

"Yes, Master," she replied, tucking the rock into the folds of her belt and, straightening her tunic and robes she dashed out the door, destroying the serene Jedi image she had tried to achieve before she left.

Both Jedi Masters watched for a moment, smiling, then Qui-Gon turned to his former apprentice. "You've done a good thing, giving her the rock."

"It felt right," Obi-Wan answered as he picked up a rock and turned it over in his hand. "Nava gave it to me. She told me she found it on the path when she was on her way to me after her ceremony with you." Tracing the three intertwined pieces of basalt, he continued. "I always took the wrapped strands to represent you, Nava, and myself."

Taking the rock Obi-Wan was holding, Qui-Gon placed it back into box. "Maybe it represents Mar'ee, me and you," he suggested, thinking about Yoda's theory of Mar'ee's parentage.

"How do you feel about that?" Obi-Wan, asked picking up another rock.

Once again taking the rock from Obi-Wan's hand and placing it in the box, Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "While I have a strong feel of the living Force, I don’t pretend to understand all of its intricacies. Sometimes things must simply be explained as the will of the Force, and not questioned. If Mar'ee was conceived by the blending of our essences, then it happened for a reason, one which we may or may not find out, given the constantly-changing flow of our lives."

Thinking about what Qui-Gon said, Obi-Wan reached for another rock. The simple action of feeling the texture of the rock before he put it away helped him center him as he thought. "I understand," he said, then paused, "but..."

Qui-Gon held up his hand. "But you can't help but question why," he chuckled. "You always did have to know how everything worked, rather than just accept that it just does."

This time Obi-Wan smiled, too, and put the rock in the box himself. He really didn't have a retort; his Master's words were true.

Together, they continued to pick up and put away the rocks the three of them had gone though earlier. Qui-Gon let them settle in his hand and felt their differing textures as he put them away. When the floor in front of him was clear, he looked up at the younger man and asked, "How do you feel about Mar'ee being your daughter?"

Copying Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan picked up and put away the remaining rocks, as if by doing so he could avoid answering. But it also gave him a chance to think. He stood up once he finished and, with a little Force assistance, he moved the box back to its original position. Picking up the only remaining stone, the one Qui-Gon had given him so many years ago, he joined his Master on the wide, comfortable lounger. Rolling the rock around in his hand, he tried to put his feeling into words. "I've thought about it a lot, ever since Master Yoda sprang the news on us yesterday, and even more after my conversation last night with Mace. I don't feel any different about her, knowing she is partly my child. The emotion I feel for her now is the same as what I felt for her a week ago, when I met her and realized she was your child."

Qui-Gon nodded. "It hasn't been all that long since you were on Epona," he commented quietly. "Sometimes life-altering changes can happen in the short span of a week," he said, once again more to himself than to Obi-Wan. Many years ago, he'd lost a Padawan and gained a new one with in the short span of a few weeks. His introspection didn't go unnoticed by Obi-Wan, and he saw his former Padawan focus on the rock in his hand instead of on him.

"Yes, sometimes," the younger Jedi admitted.

"We should really talk about what happened on Naboo." Qui-Gon used the opening he was given and broached the subject neither man was all too thrilled to discuss. Reaching along the bond they used to have, he felt Obi-Wan tighten his shields.

"I know," Obi-Wan admitted reluctantly, unwilling to drop his and bring to light the feelings he’d kept walled up for so long. He knew Qui-Gon right, but he wasn't ready yet.

"Whenever you are ready," Qui-Gon conceded sadly, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere if he forced Obi-Wan to talk. "I had better go; I'm due to meet Anakin for saber practice. You and Mar'ee can join us anytime. Anakin can always use the practice of the repetition of his first forms, or a new challenger."

Pushing away the darkness of the past, Obi-Wan smiled and answered, "Thank you. I'm sure Mar'ee would like that as well."

Getting up and bowing slightly to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon left, resigned to the fact it would be a while before he and Obi-Wan cleared away the past. He was glad, however, that it seemed as if they would at least be able to move forward.

 

xxxxx

 

They set a pattern over the next few weeks. Obi-Wan taught in the morning while Mar'ee was in her own classes. The afternoons were for saber training and then another class or two for Mar'ee, depending on the day of week, during which time Obi-Wan prepared for the next day's classes. Several times a week, Qui-Gon and Anakin joined them, Anakin helping Mar’ee with the finer points of the beginning forms, allowing Obi-Wan the opportunity to practice with a more advanced opponent. His sparing with Qui-Gon drew a crowd leaving him and them to wonder what would happen next between the former Master and Apprentice.

The evenings were used to help Mar'ee with her studies, and for socializing with their friends. Obi-Wan found that, while Saul had taken over as Crèche Master, the rest of his oldest friends were off planet. As a result, he found himself in the almost-constant company of Qui-Gon, or Mace, or both, with the exception of his weekly get togethers with Saul He had to wonder if his friend and sometime-lover was trying to play peacemaker, or maybe even matchmaker, because, more often than not, he found that Qui-Gon was joining them.

One evening, Obi-Wan found himself alone for the first time in the several months since his return to Coruscant. Mar'ee had been whisked off by some new friends for a combination of a little studying and a lot of relaxation. He'd spent some time looking over the most recent evaluations sent by her instructors earlier that day, and discovered they were far better than he'd expected. He knew Mar'ee was intelligent, but in the three months they had been at the temple, she had far surpassed the expectations set by the Council. He'd even received a report from the healers saying that she was progressing nicely in her medical training. That last bit surprised him; he hadn't known that, on her days off, she spent several hours in the medical bay with the healers. He'd always assumed she was off with her friends.

"Come," he called out when the door chime interrupted his thoughts. He didn't bother to stand, guessing it was Mace, since the Council member was expected for their customary after-meal conversation. Their intimate relationship had waned since his return, then eventually ended, but they were still good friends and got together several times a week.

"Too lazy are you to open the door?"

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and bowed slightly. "Master Yoda. I wasn't expecting you," he said, fumbling for words.

"Sit. Come to talk about your Padawan, I have," Yoda said as he took a seat in the low chair Mar'ee liked.

"You received her evaluations?" Obi-Wan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Received them, I have. Impressed, I am. Achieving much, she is. Worried I am pushing too much you are. A child she is, a child she must also be allowed to be," Yoda said, then waited for Obi-Wan's response.

"But I am not, Master," Obi-Wan corrected gently. "I help her after evening meal, and then she has the rest of the evening off, as well as her relaxation days.

"Schedule healer training for her, you did not?" Yoda asked skeptically.

"No, Master. I did not know about it until I received her evaluation. She always said she was going off with her friends," Obi-Wan explained. "I am sorry, Master Yoda," he said dropping his head and breaking eye contact with the ancient Jedi. "I don't seem to be a doing a very good job as her Master, if I didn’t know what she was up too." 

"Fine job you are doing. Talk to your apprentice you must."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered obediently.

"Talked to Qui-Gon yet, you have not," Yoda stated, rapidly changing the subject.

"I talk to Qui-Gon all the time, Master Yoda." He knew what Yoda was getting at, but he hoped to change the direction of the conversation.

"Know what I mean, you do. Brush it aside and hope it to go away, you cannot."

"Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan answered. He knew he’d have to talk to Qui-Gon sooner or later. The problem was, he just didn’t know how to start that conversation.

"Good for each other, you are. Difference I see in both, I do.

Obi-Wan didn't have an answer; he knew Yoda was right. Even with just the casual contact he had with Qui-Gon while they were instructing, or in the evenings, he’d felt the weight he'd carried around him like a comfortable cloak for so long lifting. He found himself enjoying Qui-Gon’s company once again.

"Satisfied, I am," Yoda said abruptly. "Go now I will."

Obi-Wan watched as Yoda left before he could even stand. He felt confused by Yoda's visit. The ancient Jedi Master always spoke cryptically, but his few words meant so much when you took the time to decipher them.

Settling back into his large chair, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Instinctively, he held out his hand and called his rock to him. As he closed his palm over its smooth surface, he allowed his musings to go where they may. And, without hesitation, they drifted to his Padawan. He couldn't be prouder of his her; she had a desire to learn and excel much like his own. Yoda's concern, however, made him wonder if maybe he shouldn't be more involved in his apprentice's pleasure as well as in education. Allow her to see his pleasure in relaxing as well as his pleasure in being busy.

He thought of the things he could do with Mar'ee. He realized that, in the months they had been on Coruscant, he'd never taken her outside the temple walls. It was time to change that; it was time that she saw some of the world he'd brought her to. Remembering his own visits, he thought of places he could take Mar’ee. One of the places that came to mind was the Skydome Botanical Gardens. Qui-Gon had taken him there many times for lessons, or when they had just wanted to escape the temple for a few hours.

Qui-Gon. Even his thoughts about Mar'ee ended up coming back to his Master. Maybe it was because the three of them were so uniquely bound together. Or maybe it was the Force directing him, telling him it was time to mend the rift. In the time since his return to Coruscant, he'd found himself once again tied to the man who had been the focus of his life for so long. More often than not, when they had found themselves in companionship with their apprentices, he’d felt the bond between himself and Qui-Gon growing, returning to what it had been once, before Naboo. He didn’t understand how the training bond could be returning and when he’d asked Mace about it one night the only thing the Jedi Master said was that the Force worked in mysterious ways. It wasn’t the answer he wanted. 

Mace had teased him not too long ago about courtship rituals - apparently his friend thought that maybe the returning bond between him and his Master was something deeper than the training bond. It made him wonder if the reason it never diminished completely as most training bonds do because it had been more than a training bond. With that thought, he wondered if maybe Mace was right about his growing relationship with Qui-Gon being a courtship, even if Obi-Wan had disagreed with him when he had first made his observation. At the time, he'd passed it off as nothing more than a renewal of his previous friendship with Qui-Gon. They often sought each other out to spend time together, with or without their Padawans. The friendly touches that had always been used to guide or communicate now lingered more than before.

The more Obi-Wan reflected on the changing nature of his relationship with Qui-Gon, the more he realized that a dark spot still hung over the two of them - Naboo. Suddenly Master Yoda's visit was no longer cryptic. Obi-Wan’s drifting thoughts had led him to what the ancient Master had been trying to tell him: it was time to talk to Qui-Gon. It was finally time to deal with the cause of the emotional distance that had been between them for so long.

As he reached for his comlink to contact Qui-Gon, he remembered that his Master and Anakin were away on a mission and not due back for a few more weeks. Their talk would have to wait. A few more weeks after ten years shouldn't have bothered Obi-Wan but it did. Now that he'd made the decision to talk to Qui-Gon he was as impatient to do as much as he feared the conversation.

 

xxxxx

 

"In love they are," Yoda said as he waylaid Mace in the long hallway and guided his fellow Council member away from Obi-Wan's quarters.

Mace had no choice but to follow, and, knowing instantly to whom the ancient Jedi was referring, Mace replied, "I don't think they see it, now. Obi-Wan has always had feelings for Qui-Gon, it was why Qui-Gon's betrayal hurt him so badly."

"Qui-Gon does. Always has."

Mace stopped and looked down at Yoda. "What do you mean, Qui-Gon always has?"

"When knighted Obi-Wan was, ask him to bond Qui-Gon intended," Yoda answered as if he was giving the daily menu, then continued on his way, leaving Mace standing alone in the middle of the hall.

Mace shook his head, then caught up to Yoda, falling in step with the small Jedi. "Then why in sith didn’t he declare his feelings back then? They could have avoided the past ten years." As he said it, he knew that if Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had bonded it would have meant his friendship with Obi-Wan might never have happened, and that would be a great regret. Obi-Wan brought joy with him, and he wouldn't have wanted to miss the opportunity of his friendship. But he knew, better than most, the toll the distance between the two had taken on the young Knight.

"Know not the reason," Yoda answered. "Will of the Force, it was."

"Obi-Wan has always loved him. It is easy to see, if you know what to look for," Mace commented; he'd know what to look for in Obi-Wan's unspoken words.

Yoda felt the other man's sadness, even if his words didn't say it. "Bonded you were not meant to be. Guidance and friendship you were meant to give. Made the Knight we see now."

Mace nodded. He knew that; he'd always known Obi-Wan was destined to be with Qui-Gon. He’d known that from the start. He’d been one of the ones who assumed his friend would bond with his padawan. "I know. They were always better together than apart," he said as they continued down the hall.

 

xxxxx

 

"That's it, Mar'ee. Now try it one more time, a little faster. Remember to stay focused, and don't let the saber blind you to the actual form of the kata," Obi-Wan instructed as he watched her work through her lesson.

She repeated the basic kata with her saber for the first time. Her ponytail flew as she executed the simple turns before ending with a slight flourish.

"Very nice," he praised with a smile.

"Can I show you how far I've gotten on the second form?" she asked, still winded and flushed but almost begging.

Obi-Wan looked at her sharply, his smile fading a bit. “You started the second form alone? You should never..."

"But..." Mar'ee tried to explain.

"Obi-Wan!" A familiar voice called, sparing Mar'ee from her Master's anger and disappointment.

Giving Mar'ee a look that told her their conversation was not over yet, he turned and greeted the newcomer. "Bant!" he exclaimed, giving her a big hug when she reached him at the edge of the practice mat. “When did you get back?"

"Just now, but never mind that. When did you get back? I wasn't off the transport but a few minutes when I heard that the prodigal child had returned with an apprentice."

Motioning Mar'ee forward, he introduced the young Padawan to one of his oldest friends. "Mar'ee, this is Knight Bant. Bant, this is Mar'ee LiJinn, my Padawan."

Still flushed, Mar'ee bowed. "It's an honor to meet a friend of my Master's."

Another voice called in greeting before anything else could be said. "Mar'ee, that was great! We saw you from the upper observation room."

This time, both Bant and Obi-Wan turned to see who was approaching. Obi-Wan barely hid his pleasure at seeing Qui-Gon slowly following his energetic apprentice.

Anakin grabbed Mar'ee and swung her high before setting her back on her feet.

"Bant, it’s good to see you again. Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon acknowledged before turning to Mar'ee. "Very nicely done, Mar'ee," he praised, setting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently, showing his pleasure.

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon." The pleasure of his approval radiated through her. "The extra lessons you gave me really helped..." She barely finished her sentence when she remembered she wasn't supposed to tell about Qui-Gon helping her, since they were planning to surprise Obi-Wan for his naming day the following month. "Oops..."

Obi-Wan looked at him suspiciously. "So I take it you are the one who started her on the second form?" He tried to sound and look angrily at both his Padawan and his Master, but failed in the face of their chagrined but playful expressions.

"Guilty," Qui-Gon said with a smile.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Something tells me I should talk to Master Yoda about how to handle a Jinn as a Padawan," he said quietly but still loud enough for Qui-Gon to hear.

"Are you planning on being at temple for a while, Qui-Gon?" Bant asked after watching with interest the byplay between the former Master and Apprentice. She had a feeling she’d have to open the betting pool again if it hadn’t already been opened.

"For a while. Master Yoda seems to think I need to spend some time on the Council as a way to repent for all the trouble I've caused them over the years, so I've had a seat for almost a standard year now," Qui-Gon answered, still chuckling at Obi-Wan's comment.

Bant blinked. "I have been away from Coruscant too long. Maybe I should settle down and take an apprentice; that way I can keep up with all the temple gossip," she said, causing both men to laugh. Bant had always been the one to go to if you wanted to know what was going on around the temple. The irony of the fact that she hadn't known about Obi-Wan being at the temple, or about Qui-Gon being on the Council, wasn't lost on either man.

"Come, Anakin. Let's go and allow Obi-Wan and Knight Bant to get caught up," Qui-Gon called to his apprentice. He was planning a hasty retreat before Bant could begin to drill him on what had been happening during her absence. He'd allow Obi-Wan that privilege.

"Yes, Master," Anakin answered dutifully before giving Mar'ee another hug and following quickly after his already-retreating Master.

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan called, waiting to see his Master look back before continuing. "Join us after evening meal?" He watched Qui-Gon's smile and heard his, "It would be a pleasure."

"I want to know everything," Bant demanded after Qui-Gon and Anakin had left.

"There isn't much to tell," Obi-Wan said, trying to sidestep Bant's question. This was another conversation he wasn’t sure he wanted to have only because he knew his friend would ask questions he didn’t have the answers to yet. Although talking to her just might help him figure some things out. 

"You're avoiding answering, which means there is a lot to tell." She knew him too well not to know when there was something much bigger than he was letting on. "I'll let it go for now, but will you answer one question for me?" When he nodded, she asked, "Are you and Qui-Gon together now, or are you and Master Windu still together?"

Obi-Wan looked shocked that she would even ask that question. Apparently, the knowledge of the private relationship he’d had with Mace was wider-spread than they thought. He decided to answer as simply as possible. "No, and no."

"Okay," she said, seemingly pleased with what little information she had received. “Make time for me tomorrow? she asked

Obi-Wan nodded. “After noon meal?” he suggested. He wasn't fooled by her easy acceptance. He knew she'd be back later, in a more private setting, demanding answers. And he'd tell her too, like he eventually told her everything. They were that kind of friends, and it would be good to be able to talk to her about what he was thinking and feeling. Not even the nights he'd spent talking in Mace’s arms had come close to the friendship he had with Bant. She always knew how to make him look at things differently; it probably came from having had Master Tahl as her first Master.

"Come, Padawan," he said, walking out the door with Bant. "We can go to the dining hall for dinner tonight." With Qui-Gon back, and his desire to talk to his Master and finally clear the air, he was too distracted to think about making dinner for the two of them.

 

xxxxx

 

"Mar'ee, join us!" Anakin called to her from where was sitting with a mixed group of senior and junior Padawans.

"Go ahead," Obi-Wan encouraged when she looked at him for permission. He was glad she had made friends and would have older Padawans to look up to and guide her in areas where in which he, as a Knight and her Master, couldn't. Once she had joined the other apprentices he continued on, looking for a place to sit by himself where he wouldn't feel obligated to make conversation. “Obi-Wan,” he suddenly heard Qui-Gon’s voice call. "Join us," his Master encouraged, pointing to an empty seat beside him.

Heading toward Qui-Gon, he noticed that the rest of the round table was filled with Council members. He had other things on his mind, and didn’t particularly want to sit among those who would construe his preoccupation as something other than that. But Qui-Gon had invited him, and he didn’t want to seem as if he were shunning his former Master, so he joined them. 

"Masters," he greeted as he took the empty seat next to Qui-Gon.

“I’m surprised you aren’t off with Bant tonight?” Qui-Gon commented. “The two of you always took off together after one of you got back from an extended time away from the Temple.”

“She had to get settled back in. We’re meeting tomorrow after noon meal,” he answered, taking a bite of his food.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I've been hearing good things about Mar'ee’s training. You must be pleased," he commented, his fellow Council members having already given him the updates on Mar'ee's progress.

Nodding, Obi-Wan swallowed a bite of food he'd just taken. "I am. Though she seems to have taken it upon herself to do some independent study without my knowledge," he said, fixing his glance on Qui-Gon.

"She has initiative," Qui-Gon commented nonchalantly. 

"Yes, she does," Obi-Wan agreed. "She also has an ally," he commented, again looking at Qui-Gon. "Just what are you up to with my Padawan?" Anyone who didn't recognise the teasing tone of Obi-Wan's voice might have thought he was angry with Qui-Gon.

"Absolutely nothing," Qui-Gon answered, almost innocently. "I'm just spending time with my daughter."

Obi-Wan saw Yoda's ears twitch at Qui-Gon's comment. Most Jedi who chose to have children left them to be temple-raised and had no contact with them, so as to not influence whether or not they were chosen as a Padawan. Of course, this was Qui-Gon, and the Jedi Master seldom did what was expected. But his Master’s words sparked a moment of insecurity, too. Was all the time the two men spent together just due to Mar’ee, or was Mace right? Qui-Gon's gentle nudge and his "Obi-Wan?" startled him out of his thoughts. Looking at the other Masters who were eyeing him curiously, he apologised. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" Qui-Gon asked, concerned.

Pausing a moment, Obi-Wan knew this was his chance, if he had the courage to take it. Tightening his shields, lest any of them sense his apprehension, he answered, "Yes, I'd like that."

"We can go for a walk when you are finished," Qui-Gon suggested, having noticed Obi-Wan was no longer eating but simply pushing his food around his plate.

"I'm finished," he said, pushing his plate back a bit and shifting to allow the service droid to remove it.

"Eat much you did not," Yoda observed.

Obi-Wan just shrugged. "Not very hungry, I guess. I will fix something in my quarters later," he said, ignoring the surprised looks at his declaration. The kitchen units that were provided in their quarters were more for breakfasts, and most Jedi never used them at all. In fact, the only other person who used his kitchen on a regular basis was Qui-Gon.

"Shall we go then?" Qui-Gon suggested, pushing his chair back and standing.

Obi-Wan nodded and stood, joining Qui-Gon. The pair walked out side by side, pausing only to talk to their Padawans before exiting.

 

xxxxx

 

Mace watched them walk away, smiling at the sight of the Master and former Apprentice leaving together. A glance at Yoda told him the ancient Jedi had seen it too.

"Time it is," Yoda commented.

Adi looked at the two senior members of the council. "What are you two up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Mace answered, projecting an image of calm.

"Why don't I believe that?" she replied, looking from one to the other.

"The truth, it is," Yoda protested.

Adi chose not to pursue the subject. She knew she wouldn't get a straight answer out of them, even though she strongly suspected they were matchmaking. If they were, it was long past time for the two to get together.

 

xxxxx

 

They walked through the temple, not really talking but instinctively heading toward the lake level. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon had a spot in the garden where he liked to come to meditate. He and Bant also ended up here as well. It was the place where they told each other their secrets, and where he watched her swim.

As they walked through the grass area surrounding the lake, they dodged the older apprentices and young Knights gathered to relax and socialize. The lake level had long been a place for relaxation as well as instruction. Rejoining the path, they crossed a bridge in front of the waterfall. Obi-Wan paused for a moment before continuing on. Whenever he was overly tired or bone weary from seeing too many deaths, he still dreamed of Bruck's death.

Qui-Gon led them off the established walkway. Following a barely-used path into the dense area of trees at the edge of the garden, they came to a slightly cleared area. Obi-Wan had never been into this wooded area before, and he had a feeling few knew about this spot.

He watched as Qui-Gon sat down on the ground against a large tree, shifting until he found just the right position where he was comfortable. Sitting down against the same tree, it took Obi-Wan a little longer to get comfortable. Seeing this spot, though, he now understood why sometimes his Master had returned from his meditations with pine needles and wood bark on his robe.

They sat in silence for awhile, allowing the Force to surround and fill them. Finally, Qui-Gon broke the silence, asking, "Is everything all right?" He was concerned about Obi-Wan's silence.

"I am finally ready to talk about Naboo," Obi-Wan answered, "but I am finding it hard to begin or know where to begin."

"The beginning is usually a good place," Qui-Gon said. He had known that this conversation was coming sooner or later, and even though he'd been waiting for it, he was suddenly as apprehensive as Obi-Wan appeared to be.

"But where is the beginning, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. "Tatooine? Coruscant? Naboo?" So much of what happened between the two of them could be traced back to one of those places.

Realising none of their conversation would be easy, Qui-Gon decided to start at the most obvious place. "Why not start with Ani?"

"It all seems so unimportant now," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"But it was important then, and it was part of what ended up being a ten year estrangement between us," Qui-Gon pointed out. "Obi-Wan, don't feel as if you have to temper your words to spare my feelings I don't think you can be any harder on me than I have been on myself. Say what you feel."

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan leaned back and started to speak. "I didn't think too much about it when you brought Anakin aboard the Queen's ship. I know how you are; you saw a Force-sensitive slave, and you did what you needed to do to save him and bring him to the temple." He paused and took a deep breath; finally admitting to Qui-Gon his feelings from all those years ago was going to be difficult. "It was what happened later, at the temple, in front of the Council, that hurt so much. After thirteen years with you and becoming secure in who I was, my knowledge and training, and my place with you. I felt as if It was all stripped away in one fell swoop," he admitted, his voice full of emotion. "All of my old insecurities came rushing back, and suddenly I was no longer good enough," his voice cracking with his last words.

Qui-Gon reached out and laid his hand on Obi-Wan's arm, squeezing gently. "Obi-Wan, you must believe I never meant to make you feel as if you were unworthy. I always had no doubt that you would make a strong and sure Knight." He paused, searching for the right words with which to continue. "In hindsight, I can see so many mistakes I made then. I should have talked to you about Anakin. I should have trusted in the Council's wisdom and dealt with Anakin once we completed our mission on Naboo. And I should have talked to you about your abilities, and the fact that you were ready for the trials. It all happened so fast..." Qui-Gon said, his voice trailing off.

Sitting quietly next to his Master, Obi-Wan listened to what Qui-Gon had said, letting the meaning sink in. He had been worthy, back then. Qui-Gon had had confidence in his abilities. His logical mind had always known that; it was the rest of him that refused to acknowledge the fact. He didn't respond to what Qui-Gon had said per se; instead, he continued to tell his Master what he'd been feeling. "I’ve thought about the battle with Maul many times, over the years. I've gone through it in my meditations, looking at where I made mistakes. I'm not blaming you, Qui-Gon, I want you to know that; but I have often wondered if, had I not been feeling unsure of myself, I would have fought better."

Qui-Gon interrupted before Obi-Wan could finish his thought. "Obi, as you have, so have I gone over the battle in my meditations many times while I was recovering, and over the years since. I don't believe there is anything either of us could have done differently, except to have both been prepared to fight such an opponent. I find no fault in your performance. I don't want you to believe that what happened was any fault of yours. You defeated Maul, and you kept me alive until the healers came. You preformed exactly as I trained you," he reassured the younger man, wanting him to know exactly how he felt. "I was proud of you then, and I am proud of the Knight you have become."

Obi-Wan heard his Master's words and while they would not be an instant balm to heal the scars deep in his soul, they would begin the process. But even tougher than voicing his feelings about Anakin, and the second doubts he’d had as a result of the boy's appearance, would be to finally admit his feelings regarding his final days as a Padawan and his first ones as a Knight.

“What is it, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked as he moved to sit in front of the Knight resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. To comfort him as he had so many times in the past. He could sense Obi-Wan's troubled feelings.

"Again, I find it hard to know how to start. I wanted to come to you so many times while we were on Naboo. First it was the Council; they had arrived and wanted the details about the sith. I gave my report over and over again until they were sure there were no missing details. And when I finally could come see you, I..." he paused, unsure of how to tell Qui-Gon that he’d eavesdropped on a conversation he’d had with Yoda.

"You..." Qui-Gon prompted, reaching out to rest his hand on Obi-Wan's knee.

"I overheard a conversation between you and Master Yoda," he admitted quietly, bowing his head so he wouldn't see the disappointment in Qui-Gon's eyes. No matter how old Obi-Wan was, or how long he'd been a Knight, Qui-Gon's opinion still mattered to him and probably always would

The Jedi Master reached out and cupped Obi-Wan's chin, lifting it so he could look into his eyes. "What did you hear? Or, what did you think you heard?" he asked softly, with no hint of censure in his voice. He knew deep in his soul that this, and not Anakin, was the cause of their distance.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, summoning his courage, and told Qui-Gon what he'd heard. "You told Master Yoda to go ahead and knight me so I wouldn't be tied to you any longer." All of the hurt and embarrassment he'd felt that day came back, threatening to smother him as he quoted the words that had been burned into his memory.

Qui-Gon sat back with a huff. If it were not for the agony he felt rolling off Obi-Wan, he could almost laugh. The one day his Padawan had shown his scruples and not continued to eavesdrop was the one day he should have. If he had stayed, Obi-Wan would have heard him tell Yoda, for what was the first and only time, how much he loved Obi-Wan. 

"Obi..." he said quietly. When Obi-Wan looked up, he reached across the short expanse between them and took Obi-Wan's hands, grasping them lightly. "Would you like to know exactly what Yoda and I were talking about?"

Trying to pull away so he could protect himself from Qui-Gon's words, Obi-Wan found himself being held in a Force-assisted grasp. Knowing he would no longer be able to run from what he dreaded hearing, he finally nodded.

"Master Yoda and I were talking about you. We were discussing the fact that killing the Sith Lord could qualify as your trials. Yoda wanted my opinion and permission to go ahead and knight you himself," he paused a moment, but never let go of Obi-Wan, nor did his gaze waiver from the Knight's face. "You heard me tell Yoda to go ahead and knight you."

When Obi-Wan fought Qui-Gon's grip, the Jedi Master said sharply, "Obi-Wan, listen," trying to calm the flight response he felt in his former Padawan. "You should have stayed," he said calmly once Obi-Wan had settled a bit. "You would have heard the end of the conversation."

Finally meeting Qui-Gon's eyes, Obi-Wan asked, "Master?"

"I told Yoda to go ahead and knight you so that you would no longer be tied to me so when I'd fully recovered I could come to you not as your Master but as a fellow Jedi and ask you to bond with me." He paused when he heard Obi-Wan's gasp of understanding, but continued quickly before he was interrupted. "You see, Obi, I was in love with you. I am in love with you."

Obi-Wan slumped, not knowing how to respond to his Master's admission. That Qui-Gon was in love with him was the last thing he expected his Master to say. It didn't matter that Mace had been telling him that for months - years, actually. He’d never expected to hear Qui-Gon to actually say it.

It was only after he rubbed his face with his hand that he realized Qui-Gon had released him. Looking up into his Master's blue eyes, he smiled. Qui-Gon loved him. All his Master's fears and love were laid open in the expression Qui-Gon wore and projected through their bond. Their bond. In that moment her realized their bond had strengthened and was fully developed once again. He feel Qui-Gon. With the new feeling he now understood the look on Qui-Gon's face before the schooled expression took its place, and he did what he'd wanted to do so many years ago: he reached out and ran his hand through the silky strands of greying hair, moving his thumb along Qui-Gon’s cheek and neck.

Finally, he spoke. "Yes, Master. I should have stayed. I would have been as honored to bond with you then as I would be now." 

This time, it was his turn to grasp Qui-Gon's hands. Hands that had directed him, soothed him and healed him during their years as Master and Apprentice. Hands that now, Force willing, would love him. He concentrated on those elegant hands and kissed the back of each finger as they clasped his own, before turning them over and kissing the calloused but still-sensitive palms. Looking up at Qui-Gon, he said the words he knew his Master was hoping to hear. 

"I love you. I've loved you as an Apprentice loves his Master, I've loved you as a brother in arms, and I've loved you, and still do, as a man loves another man."

Qui-Gon sighed and released the last of his fears into the Force. He then treated Obi-Wan's hands to the same treatment his own had received and, when he looked back into Obi-Wan's eyes, neither man said another word. They just sat, holding hands and allowing the Force to swirl around and through them, feeling the joy and peacefulness radiate through them, passing their love back and forth between them. Molding it so that everything that came before no longer mattered, and everything that lay ahead could be tackled together. And when the Force storm that surrounded them had died down, they stood, brushing each other off, and headed back to the main part of the gardens.

"Wait," Obi-Wan said just before they left the cover of the forest.

Qui-Gon turned and looked at him, smiling; he knew why Obi-Wan had halted them. They came together not in a flood of long denied passion, but as two people who had been long-time lovers and who were sharing one more kiss before beginning their day. Except that it was their first kiss, and when it ended they both knew that the flood of passion laid just under the surface and would come later.

 

xxxxx

 

Anakin and Mar'ee, went running toward a group of Knights and Masters lounging after evening meal.

"Master Windu! Master Yoda!" Anakin called.

"Padawan, slow down. What has the two of you running through the temple like a herd of bantha?" Mace asked once the two of them had come to a halt in front of them, out of breath and with uncertainty rolling off of them in waves.

"I'm sorry, Masters,” Anakin apologized, composing himself as Mar’ee did the same. "We were on the lake level when, all of the sudden, there was a Force storm. It swirled around the entire level, coloring the sky, then it ended as suddenly as it began."

Mace and Yoda looked at one another and smiled. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.... They knew the source of the storm; Yoda had felt it though the remnants of his bond with Qui-Gon. It stood to reason that these two would have surely felt ‘something’ through the bond with their masters. 

"Masters?" Mar'ee asked before they could tell the Padawans what had happened.

Mace looked at the young girl. "Yes, Mar'ee?"

"Are Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan okay?"

Again, Mace and Yoda shared a look. The daughter had felt the final bonding of her fathers, even if she didn't know what was happening.

"All right they are," Yoda confirmed for the girl. "Changes, you and Skywalker will have to make."

Anakin and Mar'ee looked at one another and smiled. His quiet "all right!" was echoed by several of the other Knights in the group.

Mace smiled at the whispered words of pleasure at the news of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's bonding. The newly-joined Jedi would be surprised to find how many supporters they had. "You will learn," Mace began to address the younger Padawans, who were still unsure of what was going on, "that sometimes the Force displays its pleasure at something in quite beautiful and spectacular ways."

The other Padawans nodded, not quite understanding what Mace was talking about. They would hear and understand more in the following days, as news of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan circulated through the temple. Their joining was not a secret that was going be kept. There were too many who had waited far too long for their bonding, including them.

"Padawan Skywalker," Yoda called to the retreating senior Apprentice. "Stay with Padawan LiJinn in her quarters. Report to me at the eighth hour in the morning, you will."

Anakin knew the request was to be followed with no questions. "Yes, Master," he answered before leading the younger Padawans away.

 

xxxxx

 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the temple, the air around them crackling with the stirring Force. Most who passed by the duo just smiled and nodded at them. Speculation about them had been flying around the temple ever since Obi-Wan's return, so it wasn't unheard of for them to be getting looks - especially for those who experienced the Force storm.

Just as they turned the last corner and started down the corridor to their quarters, Qui-Gon's comlink chirped. "Yes," the elder Jedi answered.

"Padawan."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon answered obediently, wondering why his Master was looking for him.

"Privacy you will find in your quarters, Qui-Gon. Come to me in the morning, your apprentices will."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and saw the amused smile he wore. "Thank you, Master," he finally answered, his voice carrying that same amusement.

"About time it is, too, Qui-Gon," Yoda said, then immediately broke the connection.

Looking over at Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon shared a smile with his former apprentice. "It seems as if we weren't the only ones waiting for today's conversation to happen," he commented. 

"I expect not, Qui-Gon, judging from what Mace and Bant have said to me," Obi-Wan agreed.

When they reached the doors to Qui-Gon's large corner suite, he tapped in his personal code, allowing the doors to slide open. Standing aside, Qui-Gon allowed Obi-Wan to enter first.

Obi-Wan had been a guest in his old quarters many times over the past several months but, this time, he felt a difference. For the first time since he had returned to Coruscant after being knighted, he didn't feel the pang of loss he'd always felt whenever he walked through these doors. He felt as if he was coming home once and for all. 

"Welcome home," Qui-Gon whispered in his ear, as if he knew what Obi-Wan had been thinking.

"It's good to be home," Obi-Wan answered, enjoying the feel of Qui-Gon's arms around him and the shiver of anticipation their presence brought. He'd never felt like this before with any of his other lovers, both male and female. Turning in Qui-Gon's embrace, he reached up and pulled his Master's head down for another kiss. This time, their lips met in the fire and passion that had been absent from their first kiss.

Somehow they managed to make their way back to Qui-Gon's bedroom without breaking their embrace, leaving a trail of clothing to mark their erratic path. Only when they tumbled onto the wide bed did they pause long enough to remove the tall boots that hindered the removal of the last of their clothing.

They came together in an explosion, each taking turns to map the other's body. Bodies they had known as well as their own, in every way but in intimacy. They took turns finding the spots that heightened their arousal by touch and taste, as they savoured the other's most personal areas.

And when they joined - Qui-Gon into Obi-Wan - they relished the feeling of being one in body and in spirit until they collapsed together, crying out their completion.

Much later, Obi-Wan shifted from his position on Qui-Gon's chest, his muscles protesting loudly at being in one position for so long as he rolled to one side and curled against Qui-Gon's longer body. He couldn't help but smile as he felt his Master - his lover's - arm tighten around him when he moved.

"Obi," Qui-Gon whispered as, once again, he tightened his arm and reached blindly for the younger man's hand.

"I'm here, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan answered, stroking Qui-Gon's chest lightly.

"Love you," the senior Jedi whispered as he drifted back to sleep.

"Love you, too, Qui," Obi-Wan said to the sleeping man, his pleasure at finally being able to say the words radiating through him as he lay contented in Qui-Gon's arms.

 

xxxxx

 

Yoda and Mace Windu accompanied the two Padawans they had been instructing all morning back to Qui-Gon's quarters. It was nearly time for the midday meal, and Mace was sure the newly-bonded Jedi would be up. He knew both men well enough to know neither would be able to lounge in bed all morning.

Touching the chime on the door as a warning, they then let Anakin punch in his personal code and open the door.

Mace, however, was unprepared for the sight that greeted him when they entered. It wasn't that the rooms had been destroyed, or even redecorated; it was the two men that surprised him. He used the confusion of the greetings to catalogue the changes in both of them. The happiness that radiated off them was almost tangible. Gone were the Jedi tunics and robes; in their place were standard leggings and long tunics in natural colors, left open at the neck. Their feet were bare and, for the first time in too many years to count, Qui-Gon's hair was free from its restraint and hung loosely along his shoulders. 

"You look good, my friend," Mace finally said to Qui-Gon, clasping his arm and smiling.

Qui-Gon simply smiled at his old friend, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. He knew that to reply to Mace's compliment would be to reveal more than he wanted anyone to know.

"Tired of waiting for you two to bond, I was," Yoda stated outright, once they were all seated in the large common room.

"Did you really bond with Qui-Gon?" Mar'ee asked, looking at her Master from where she sat on the floor at Qui-Gon's feet.

"Yes, Mar'ee," Obi-Wan said, reaching out to run a hand across her shoulder.

She thought for a moment, then asked, "What will happen to Ani and me?"

This time Qui-Gon answered her question, mimicking Obi-Wan's soothing touch as he looked at her then at Anakin. "Nothing," he assured them. "You will remain our apprentices, and we will continue to train you as we have been."

"Move again you must, Kenobi," Yoda said, his ears twitching in delight. "Clean out this suite's third room you must, Qui-Gon."

"It appears that way, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan answered, then curiosity made him ask, "tell me, Master Yoda, did you foresee this all those years ago, when you gave Qui-Gon and me such a large suite?"

"Only quarters open, they were; take them, you had to" Yoda insisted, never really answering Obi-Wan's question.

Their conversation continued for a while longer as Anakin took Mar'ee to see what would become her room. When the two senior Jedi Council members finally took their leave, Obi-Wan escorted them to the door, leaving Qui-Gon to check on their apprentices.

Mace hung back a moment longer after Yoda left. He and Obi-Wan embraced, and he told the younger Jedi, "I am happy for you."

"Mace," Obi-Wan said, his one word saying what he couldn't find the words to convey.

Caressing the younger man's cheek, Mace felt Obi-Wan lean into his touch, reminding him of their many years as casual lovers. "I know, Obi, and I am truly happy for you. You have finally put to rest the darkness of the past that clouded you for so long, and found your heart’s desire at the same time." 

Having had his say, Mace left with no regrets, and joined Yoda in the hallway. Silently, they started down the hall, Yoda observing his unspoken desire to be allowed to think. He shared a bond with both the men he'd just left, and just as he knew that Obi-Wan was a reflection of Qui-Gon's soul, he knew that his own soul's reflection was out there, waiting for him. He could feel it, now more than he ever had before.

"Master Windu!" a voiced called out, interrupting his thoughts. He turned to see Mar'ee LiJinn running down the hall toward him. 

"Mar'ee?" he questioned as she came to a skidding stop in front of him.

Out of breath and panting, she gasped, "Will you take care of my mother, since you are on the Council?"

Mace couldn’t help but smile. "Of course, Mar'ee," he answered, ignoring Yoda's knowing laugh. "You do realize that your father is also on the council?" he reminded her.

"I know..." she agreed. "But..."

"But what?" Mace asked, curious as to what she was thinking.

"Well, Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan have each other. I am a Padawan, and I have my studies and, well…. Well, mother doesn't have anyone..."

"Nava has friends here," Mace said, still not understanding what Mar'ee was getting at.

”Yes,” she protested, “but she doesn’t have anyone to take care of her. On Epona, she always had Andre, but he stayed there when Mother came to Coruscant." Lady Nava had refused to return to Epona, regardless of the many requests from those who had supported her mother and father and vowed to support her, too. She had chosen instead to remain on Coruscant, at the temple, where she would continue her medical training in both traditional medicine and Force healing. She might have been much too old to be a Jedi proper, but she could be trained to help them and, by staying on Coruscant, she wouldn't be putting the lives of those who protected her in danger.

She'd returned to Epona after regaining her health only long enough to appoint Andre to act on behalf of herself and of her siblings. He had been one of the few men from her father's senate who hadn't wanted to see Mar'ee killed, and he'd become a trusted friend after her banishment.

Mace relented to Mar'ee's request, having learned that she could be as persistent as her fathers. "Okay, I'll be her friend. But don't you think she should be able to pick her own friends?" 

"I guess," Mar'ee agreed, with a slight pout that reminded Mace of Obi-Wan. He'd seen that pout often enough on Obi-Wan's face while they had been lovers, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew without a doubt that she would give her fathers a run for their credits. "You had best be returning," he suggested, indicating that their conversation was over.

"Yes, Master," she replied obediently before turning back to her quarters.

"As bad as her fathers she is," Yoda observed, speaking up for the first time.

Mace's chuckle became a full-out laugh at Yoda's observation. "Yes, she is," he agreed. He had no intention, however, of letting Yoda know that he had already planned on doing what Mar'ee had requested. In fact, he had already formed a friendship with Nava, but that little bit of information was for him alone. He didn't want the matchmaking he'd indulged in to get Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan together to be turned on him. He preferred to let whatever might happen with Nava to happen on its own.


End file.
